Taken from You
by BurtonWannaBe
Summary: She'd always been his, he just refused to believe that the little human girl he'd saved all those years ago could end up being the most important thing to him. But when she's taken away again, possibly for good this time, can he risk losing her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN-Just a little story I wrote while obsessing over Inuyasha. Basic long fluff that I didn't see the need to break up. Fair warning, Sesshomaru is a little OC but that is how I view the changes he's had throughout the years. Rin is about 17-18 in this story. Enjoy and please review!_**

**Taken from You**

The sun was bright in the clear midmorning sky of the warm early spring day. Last night had been full of joy and, as the sun rose that morning, it seemed this day would carry that joy with it. The villagers of the small village just on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest were all a buzz, smiling and whistling as they went about their daily business. Nothing seemed to ruin the mood of this happy town. Until one was to look to the forest edge, on the path that disappeared into its mysterious depths, where a small group stood. Where a young woman was losing everything she'd ever cared for.

"Why?" Rin cried fighting the hands that held her from running forward. Her brown eyes leaked her tears of confusion and pain. She didn't understand. It was supposed to be her choice!

"Rin…" Kagome tried to sooth her, cautiously stepping closer.

"No!" The younger woman shook her head not bothering to look at the miko, her long black hair becoming lose from its bonds. "It's my choice! You promised!" She screamed at the man walking away from them.

The tall man with long silver hair paused, the only sign that he'd heard her yelling protests. That was enough to give Rin hope. She twisted out of the hanyō and monk's hold to take a few steps closer to the man.

"You promised me that I could choose." She repeated. "Does your word mean nothing, Sesshomaru-sama?"

That caused him to stiffen slightly, telling her she was pushing her luck. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He would never harm her. He turned his head so that he could look at her over his shoulder, golden gaze meeting brown. Nothing, she saw nothing in his eyes.

"You are a mere human." He spoke in such a smooth, deep voice void of any emotion it actually scared her. "I would not waste time on such insignificant creatures. My word has no bounds to you."

She froze, hand over her heart and eyes wide. Slowly she reached out a shaky hand to grab his sleeve. "S-Sesshomaru…-sama?"

He fully turned, swinging his arm out to knock her back. She gave a cry of alarm as she fell to the hard ground before him. Behind her she heard the others gasp and Inuyasha curse but she didn't look away from the yōkai in front of her. She couldn't understand what was happening. Even his servant, Jaken, was at a loss, staring at them with a gaping mouth. Never had Sesshomaru pushed Rin away.

"You will not touch this Sesshomaru, human." The inu daiyōkai growled, glaring down at her, eyes betraying nothing but disgust. Disgust for her?

"W-why?" She managed, still sprawled on the ground with tears running down her face.

His eyes narrowed on her before he answered, his voice colder than ice. "This Sesshomaru is tired of this game. You are of no use to me and are but a waste of time."

She gasped at his words as they pierced straight to her heart. "I…I…"

He growled louder, eyes heating with anger as he nearly yelled. "You are not this Sesshomaru's problem anymore." With that he spun on the balls of his feet and walked away. Jaken looked from his lord to the young woman still on the ground for a few moments before following Sesshomaru, casting a backwards sorrowful glance as the others knelt next to her.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru's retreating back, unaware of the others coming to her or of the tears creating streams her cheeks. She was a _problem_ to him? He didn't want her anymore? As his words finally sank in her heart broke completely, she cried out at the pain and let all her tears go. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she bent over, letting her pain consume her. Kagome and Sango each put their arms around her, doing their best to comfort her while Miroku knelt before her with Shippō, both not knowing what to do.

None in that group looked away from the sobbing woman to the man who'd just crushed her, too focused on soothing her. All except Inuyasha, who debated rushing up to his brother and pounding him for hurting Rin. But as the hanyō did look up from the woman and to the retreating back of his brother he saw the slight flinch the daiyōkai gave as Rin cried out. And had he been in front of the male, no doubt he would have seen true pain and sadness and regret etched over the stoic daiyōkai's face. For that reason alone Inuyasha let his brother walk away, knowing all too well why Sesshomaru had done what he'd done.

Rin walked down the path by the river near the edge of the village with baby Hiroto on her hip. He was half a year old and full of energy. It amazed her how Kagome and Inuyasha could keep up with their son now that he was beginning to crawl. The poor miko had been at her wits end when Rin had stopped by to pick up some medicine for some of the towns folk that morning. Giggling as they watched Inuyasha try to curb the squirmy child Rin offered to take care of Hiroto and give the two of them a brake. Both had gladly accepted. Now that she was done with her deliveries, she'd decided to take the baby to the river.

Hiroto let out a cooing giggle and pointed at something, slapping his other hand gently against her shoulder. She smiled at the baby and followed his chubby finger to see a butterfly flutter past them. It was strange how the simplest things amazed him. One of his inu ears twitched on top of his silver head and instantly he looked away from the butterfly to the streaming water, excitement shinning in his eyes.

"Yep, we're going to play in the water for a bit." She chuckled when he began screeching softly.

"Rin-oba!" The sound of two young girls caught her attention as she headed for the water. Turning, she saw Akina and Mai, Sango and Miroku's twins, running up to her. Their four year old brother Kisho was behind them, trying to keep up while dragging a perplexed Kōhaku with him.

"Oi," she called waving at them. "Where are you four going?"

"We wanna swim!" Akina exclaimed.

"Before it gets too cold!" Mai added.

"Oh?" Rin blinked at them then looked up at Kōhaku who was rubbing the back of his head. "Did they drag you along?"

"Yeah, Sango didn't trust them by themselves. She had stuff she needed to do and Miroku won't be back until later so she asked me to take them." He shrugged and leaned in to pat Hiroto's head. "Seems like you got babysitter duty as well."

"Not really." Rin giggled and began to walk down to the river again. "Poor Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-chan really needed a break so I took Hiroto with me for a bit. I figured he might like to play in the water for a bit before he went home."

"Well…mind if we join you?"

"Not at all."

The small group walked down to the water together and while Kōhaku got the two boys together Rin helped the girls. Once the twins were ready Rin lifted the edges of her kimono, mindful of how high she pulled them, and tucked them into her obi. She took Hiroto from Kōhaku and helped hold him in the water so he could play.

Kōhaku looked at Rin from the corner of his eye, worried for his friend. While he did not live in the village, only visiting often, he considered Rin one of his closest friends and knew she felt the same. He cared for her as more than as a friend but he also knew she was still in pain, so he kept his feelings to himself. It was hard to believe that it had only been six months since that incident and still Rin wasn't the same. She smiled and laughed like she used to but…it was different and he knew she still cried at night though she kept it to herself. He was worried for her.

Rin knew Kōhaku was watching her. He always seemed to be keeping an eye on her whenever he was around. Everyone seemed to be like that no matter how many times she told them she was alright. But, then again, she guessed she wasn't a very good liar. Sometimes it was just too much to hide her pain even though she knew she had to let go. Sesshomaru wasn't coming back for her. He'd made it clear when he'd left her on the ground sobbing without a glance back. Again the all too familiar pain flashed in her chest and she had to force herself not to wince. At least it was becoming somewhat bearable.

Hiroto stopped his splashing and looked up at Rin, his dark golden eyes blinking in confusion. She knew he'd sensed her sudden mood change and beat back the sadness so she could smile at him. He returned with one of his opened mouthed grins but then looked over her shoulder with a frown. Frowning in turn she looked to Kōhaku to see that he and the others had stopped their playing to look at the same thing Hiroto had focused on. The sound of an approaching horse had her lifting her head to look up at the path.

Seated atop a beautiful black stallion was a man of far greater beauty. And of wealth and status. His clothing reminding her of that of a general's or high ranking army official. When he stopped and stared down at the small group Rin was easily able to make out his features. Smooth, tanned skin that told of days in the sun with a proud nose, high cheek bones, and a full mouth. The man's eyes were a strange dark green while his long hair that was held in a ponytail was as black as the night. To any woman he was beyond handsome.

For some reason an image of Sesshomaru appeared beside the man and Rin didn't fail to notice the complete differences. While she would agree this man was pleasant on the eyes he was not in the same category as her lord. Her ex-lord, she corrected with a gentle sigh. She really had to stop comparing everyone to Sesshomaru.

"Who's that?" Mai whispered, drawing Rin out of her mental lecturing.

"Don't know." She answered, lifting Hiroto into her arms and looking away from the man. "Probably a soldier passing through."

"Should we tell Inu-oji? I don't like the way he feels." Akina shivered and moved to stand behind Rin. The poor girl had inherited her father's ability to sense auras better than her sister had.

"I'm sure Inuyasha-sama already knows he's here." Kōhaku assured. Suddenly both of the twins' stomachs began to growl, causing them all to laugh. "It's getting late we should get going, I'm sure oneesan will have dinner about ready."

The kids agreed, jumping out of the water to dry off and pull on their clothing. As Rin released her kimono and helped Hiroto back into his clothing she could still feel the man's eyes on her. Next to her Kōhaku was tense, obviously feeling the man's attention as well. It wasn't long before all of them were ready and heading back up the slop to the path, mindful of the man and heading in the opposite direction. Just as she was sure they were a good distance away the man spoke.

"Onna." He called in a smooth tone, not deep but not high pitched either.

Rin paused and half turned to look at him, well aware of Kōhaku tensing even more next to her. Why was he so on edge because of this man? "Hai?"

The man gracefully slid from his horse and took two steps closer before stopping. "What is your name?"

"My name?" She blinked. "Why do you wish to know?"

"I have a sense I have met you before. Your name…please?" He pressed while still sounding pleasant.

"I assure you that, unless you've been through this village before, we have never met." She bowed her head slightly and offered a kind smile. "But, because you asked nicely, I am Rin."

"Rin." He whispered as if testing the name.

A gentle breeze blew by then, coming from behind her. As the breeze touched the man he stiffened slightly and Rin swore she almost saw his eyes turn red. But she chalked it off as a trick of her eye since the sun partially blinded her. Hitching Hiroto a little higher on her hip she bowed her head to the stranger and began heading into the village again. She may not like something about the man but she wasn't going to worry about it, hoping he would just walk away without any problems.

She wished _she_ could just walk away. Away from the village. Away from her past. Away from her heart. Away from _him_.

Ranmaru burst into his study, hands planting on his desk as he gasped for breath. He couldn't believe he'd found her! And she was _beautiful_. At first, when he'd seen her in the river with that boy and the children, he wasn't sure but then he'd heard her voice. Now slightly deeper and more melodious there was no mistake it was _hers_. Then she'd given her name. Rin…the same name. And when the breeze had carried her delicious scent he knew, without a doubt, the woman was the very same.

Ten years, almost, since he'd seen her in his Lady's palace. She'd been a young girl then but when he'd caught her scent he couldn't help but notice how wonderful it was. A child should not have smelled that good, it was almost too much for him to keep himself in check. Thankfully the Lady's son had been preoccupied to even notice him watching his young ward. Never had he seen Sesshomaru react in such an…affectionate way to anything. And that had made the girl more of a prize.

She was his chance at out doing that bastard protégé son as well as obtaining a new toy. Too bad the Lady had taken a liking to the girl and offered her protection. He had not been allowed to touch her but he did vow to find her and take her for himself, no matter that she was human. He wanted her.

And just his luck to find her as he passed through the bastard's half-brother's village, playing in the water. At first when he'd seen the silver haired child he'd believed she'd been taken by the daiyōkai but then he noticed she had no claim on her, yōkai or human. She was free and he was not letting such a beautiful catch go.

Chuckling to himself he lifted his head, digging his claws into the desk's wooden surface. Tonight he would prove himself stronger then that bastard by taking the woman the daiyōkai cherished above anything. Then, when she carried his pup, he would kill him.

"Just wait, Sesshomaru," Ranmaru growled. "Tonight I take her for myself. I will have your precious Rin."

Rin rolled onto her back with a soft sigh. It looked like tonight she wasn't going to be sleeping…again. Rarely had she slept decently since that day, her nightmares waking her up constantly. All of them the same. All of them revolving around him. Another sigh escaped her as she sat up, looking over to the sleeping older woman. Keade was still fast asleep, as she should be. The poor woman was nearing her seventieth birthday, a miracle she was still alive and able to continue her miko duties.

As quietly as possible Rin stood and left the hut, not caring if she was still in her sleeping yukita and barefoot. The cool night air caused her to shiver but she just smiled and began walking towards the river. For a moment she debated if she should wake Kōhaku since neither he nor Inuyasha, nor the others actually, liked her walking alone. Especially at night. But at that moment she didn't care, she wanted to be alone.

It didn't take long to find her way down to the river bank and perch herself on a soft spot of grass a good distance from the village, just on the edge of the forest. Sighing again she looked up at the stars and let her mind wander. And once again she found herself trying to understand what had happened to make Sesshomaru say those things. Closing her eyes she focused on the memories.

_Rin hummed to herself as she picked the wildflowers in the clearing. Their scent should help relax Kagome as well as serve as a remedy once they had dried out. As she continued to hum a bush nearby rustled and the wind changed direction. Frowning she stood and looked to the bush, raising an eyebrow. When it didn't move again she just assumed it was a rabbit and went back to her collecting. When she heard the rustling again she decided to investigate. Upon nearing the bush though something rammed into her head on, causing her to scream as she fell to the ground, two heads nuzzling against her._

"_A-Un!" She gasped out, laughing as she pushed the twin heads back and sat up. Still laughing she pulled the two headed dragon yōkai's heads in for a hug. "I've missed you."_

"_Oi, you great beast." An annoyed voice called before Jaken emerged from where A-Un had been. "Why did you run off?" Then the green imp looked up and stumbled back in shock. "Oh! Rin, it's you."_

"_Hello, Jaken-sama." Rin giggled and picked up the short demon, hugging him close. "I've missed you too."_

"_Ah!" Jaken gasped and struggled against her, blushing like mad. "Y-you silly girl, p-put me down."_

_Smiling and giggling slightly the young woman set the imp down. She laughed when he stumbled back and fell, A-Un tilting his heads at the imp. There wasn't even a rustle yet Rin sensed another presence enter the clearing behind her. Her smile grew, eye becoming brighter as she turned to face her lord. As always he stood there beyond any words to describe him, with his face expressionless. Yet she _knew_ he was happy. Somehow she just knew he was glad to see her._

"_Sesshomaru-sama." She said giving her best bow before straightening to look up at him._

"_Rin." It was all he had to say, all the acknowledgement she needed. His mouth tilted ever so slightly in a frown before he spoke again. "Why are you out here by yourself?"_

"_Huh?" She tilted her head, confused for a moment before remembering what was happening back at the village. "Agh!" She exclaimed and began rushing to pick up the flowers she had dropped when A-Un attacked her. "I needed to get these to the village."_

"_Uh…" Jaken frowned at her, his turn to be confused. "Why do you need these flowers?"_

"_Oh, right." She chuckled, snagging the last flower and standing. "Kagome-chan began to feel the labor pains last night."_

"_Labor pains?"_

"_Uh-huh." She nodded. "The baby is due any moment. These flowers will help relax her."_

"_It's early." Sesshomaru commented._

"_Keade-sama said that a month early is typical so long as everything seems healthy."She shrugged. "And that's the reason why I'm here alone. Inuyasha-sama refuses to leave Kagome-chan's side and Miroku-sama isn't in town. Besides I was just on my way back."_

"_Do they know you came here?"_

"_Yep, I made sure to tell them." She nodded then frowned. "I'm happy that you came but I'm sad that you came now." When he frowned she continued. "I have to assist Keade-sama with the birthing…I want to assist. And you are only here for the day."_

"_Hn." Was his only response as he began the walk to the village._

_Rin frowned after him before her smile retuned and she rushed after him, Jaken and A-Un following. He was going to stay!_

_The birth had, for all the pain, been relatively smooth. It had been a good thing Sesshomaru had returned with her because it seemed he was the only one able to handle Inuyasha. Each scream from the laboring miko sent the hanyō closer and closer into his demonic form, feeling the need to protect his mate. Eventually a child's cry came and a sort of calm settled into the early evening around the village as everyone, including the passing villagers looked to the hut of their protector and miko._

_Rin had held open the mat covering the door and ushered the shaking new father inside to meet his son. She would always remember the way Inuyasha sank to his knees beside his exhausted wife, wrapping his arms around both her and the now quiet child. It was a heartwarming sight. It didn't take long to help clean up and assist Keade back to her own hut. She returned to check on the family, offering to take the child while Inuyasha helped Kagome bathe._

_Swaddling the sleeping baby she stepped out into the warm spring night and found her lord resting not far from the small hut. With a gentle smile she approached the daiyōkai, holding the bundle close to her chest. She paused a few feet from him and simply watched him for a moment. His eyes were closed though he was not asleep, mere thinking it seemed._

"_You have a nephew, Sesshomaru-sama." She spoke softly. His eyes slowly opened at her words and looked up at her, seemingly uncaring. She smiled at him before taking a seat next to him, mindful of the baby she held. "They named him Hiroto."_

"_Hiroto." He spoke as if trying out the name and his eye drifted to the pale, wrinkly face that could be seen through the blanket._

_As if sensing the eyes on him, the baby blinked his own open and stared at Sesshomaru for a moment before falling asleep again. He turned his head, revealing a tiny dog ear identical to his fathers. Rin watched as her lord raised a hand and hesitantly touched the baby's cheek with two fingers._

"_Would you like to hold him?" Rin asked as he withdrew his hand._

_For the first time in her entire time with the daiyōkai, she saw a moment of fear flash through his eyes yet he didn't say anything. She shifted and gently held out the child, placing it into Sesshomaru's hands. After a moment she watched when he very gently shifted his grip until the baby rested in the crook of his arm, face turned towards his Mokomoko. A tiny hand freed itself from the blanket to grip the fur. They sat in silence for a moment, simply watching the sleeping baby._

"_Do you desire children, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, surprising the young woman._

"_W-well…I suppose…" She paused, sitting back on her hunches. "Yes, some day I would like children. But only like Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-chan."_

_Sesshomaru looked up her with an eyebrow raised in question._

_She smiled at his confusion and leaned closer to stroke the baby's head. "They have a child because they love each other more than anything. Kagome-chan is Inuyasha's life and he is hers. If Rin were to have a child she would desire one with the man she could love with everything she had and he would love her the same way. Someday Rin may have that family…" She smiled fondly at the baby before looking up at Sesshomaru and grinning. "But for now if she wants a child she merely has to ask and borrow one."_

_After her answer they'd resumed their silence before Hiroto began to fuss. She'd taken him from Sesshomaru and back to Inuyasha and Kagome so the baby could feed. When that task finished he made sure she was safe inside Kaede's hut before say his good-bye. Something had seemed to be bothering him but she knew better then to ask. The next day he'd told her he was leaving and she wasn't allowed to go. He'd told her he wasn't going to take her with him, that she had to stay where she was._

Rin shook her head at the memories, refusing to let that day rise again and bring with it the pain and tears. What had she said or done that lead to this? Another sigh escaped her lips as she hugged her knees to her chest. Again her eyes lifted to the clear sky.

"Why, Sesshomaru-sama?" She whispered, a single tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

She didn't know how long she sat there but when the moon was directly overhead she decided it was time to return. With another defeated sigh she stood and began her trek up the slop. Once she reached the top a strange orange glow in the direction of the village caught her attention. Then she heard the screams.

Quickly she ran to the village, horror pushing her forward until she came to the edge. Yōkai were everywhere and attacking everything. Few of the buildings on the farthest end of the village had been set on fire. Her eyes caught something flash in her periphery and she turned…in time to see a yōkai was almost on top of her. She didn't have time to scream before it was sliced in half and a red back stood before her.

"Inuyasha-sama." She gasped.

"Go find Kagome, Rin." The hanyō said, striking down another demon.

Rin nodded and rushed to find the miko. A glowing arrow flashed before her, slicing through a group of demons, telling her where Kagome was. But just as she was about to reach the older woman a group of screams caught her attention. Akina and Mai were huddled near their hut, holding their brother, as a large yōkai prowled up to them. Sango was close by but was pinned back by another yōkai, desperately trying to get to her children.

Without thinking Rin grabbed a discarded spear and ran at the demon cornering the children. With as much strength as she could muster she thrust the spear into the creature's eye, causing it to howl in pain and pull back. Quickly she jumped in front of the children, the spear aimed at the demon.

"You bitch!" The thing yelled, growling at her. "You'll pay for that."

"You'll have to catch me." Rin challenged and ran, drawing the demon away.

She dodged the fighting around her while managing to catch a few other yōkai's attention. No plan in her head she ran from the village and to the forest, the yōkai following her. She didn't stop until her foot caught an uplifted root and sent her crashing to the ground. She barely had time to jump to her feet before the yōkai were surrounding her.

Fear gripped her but she refused to go down without a fight. One demon lunged at her and she slashed it with her spear. She continued to strike at them as they attacked but her energy was waning. Just when she thought she was done for, when the demon she'd stabbed in the eye pounced, a wave of power struck, tearing through all the yōkai.

Panting and confused and scared Rin turned in the direction of the power, holding her spear in front of her. From the dark shadows cast by the trees in the moonlight, what appeared to be a tall man emerged. Hope, for the briefest of moments, flared in her chest that it might be her Sesshomaru-sama. But she realized the man was not tall enough nor did he carry a large amount of fur over his right shoulder. The man continued approaching her until he stepped into the moonlight.

It was the man from that afternoon.

"Hello Rin." He smiled, something seemingly wrong with it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling very afraid all of the sudden. Desperately she wished Inuyasha would find her or Kōhaku or Sango…Or, better than them all, she wished Sesshomaru would appear.

"That's some thank you for saving your life." The man's smile turned into a sly grin.

"Thank you." She managed, taking a step back. "Who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked." His grin now revealed his teeth. His sharp, pointy teeth. "I am Ranmaru, commander in the Lady Mother's army."

'_Lady…Mother?'_ She thought. _'As in…Sesshomaru's 'Lady Mother'?' Does that mean he's an inu yōkai?'_ "What are you doing here?"

Now he looked like an all out predator who'd just cornered his prey and was toying with it. "I'm here for you, Rin." He chuckled then lunged at her.

Rin managed a gasp before striking out with her spear, catching him on the cheek. That didn't stop him. With speed she'd only seen Sesshomaru use the dark haired yōkai was behind her, one arm around her stomach and the other holding her spear. A strong yank had her only weapon torn from her grasp and thrown away. Roughly he turned her so she faced him.

"Sleep." He commanded, slamming his lips against hers.

Rin screamed against his mouth, trying to fight him. But not a second later her body became heavy and her eyelids dropped. She sagged in his arms, fighting the sleep that wanted to take her. Eventually he pulled back, scooping her into his arms and left the clearing. Her final thought before blackness took her was that _this_ time there was no Sesshomaru-sama to save her.

Again his thoughts were wondering back to that moment many months ago. Back to the broken, pain filled face of the young woman he'd turned his back on. Her sorrow and tear filled brown eyes haunted him even when his eyes were open. That desperate, heart tearing cry still echoed through his keen ears. Why could he not forget?

Sesshomaru moved through the forest as if he were no more than a spirit. His tall fame touched nothing, booted feet left no trace of him. He didn't care if he left a trail behind, he would have welcomed a fight to distract his mind from the painful path it wandered. Barely, he sensed Jaken and A-Un trailing a distance behind him, the imp quieter than usual, as he'd been for the past few months.

Though he'd tried to understand his lord's reason for leaving the girl, Jaken could not get an answer. It was one thing for Sesshomaru-sama to leave Rin, he'd done it many times over the years, but to…sever their connection? What had happened? Jaken still remember that once they'd traveled a good distance away from the village his lord had disappeared for a month only to return looking, for better words, _older_. Not physically but, with one look into his golden eyes Jaken knew that what he'd done, both with leaving Rin and during that month, had changed his lord.

Now, the group of three travelled from the palace with no destination, simply wandering. The little imp believed, but would not voice, that this was a way for Sesshomaru-sama to become lost. To escape whatever ails his mind. Today, however, such a task seemed too far out of reach as they roamed the familiar forest.

Suddenly A-Un lifted his heads, sniffing, and whined. He tugged on the ropes Jaken held, trying to change their direction. A startled cry left Jaken when the dragon tugged him away from Sesshomaru. The imp began to curse the creature as he was bumped into foliage and dragged across the dirt. Finally A-Un stopped in clearing filled with many wild flowers and demonic remains.

"W-what's going on?" Jaken looked at the remains that seemed to form a circle around a clear spot. Something about this clearing tugged at his mind. Curiously he picked one of the yellow flowers, releasing A-Un's reigns.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru emerged from the brush, frowning at the imp.

"Forgive me, My Lord." The imp bowed, still holding the flower. "But that creature just seemed to run off."

Sesshomaru focused on the flower in the three fingered hand, his frown intensified. Then he swung his gaze over to the two headed dragon. The beast had lowered itself onto his belly, his heads nudging something while he whined slightly. Approaching the dragon a scent seemed to wrap around Sesshomaru, a scent he thought he'd never have the pleasure of smelling again.

'_Rin.'_ His yōkai mind growled.

Stopping by the dragon, the daiyōkai looked at what he'd been nudging. It was a spear…and it clearly carried Rin's scent. But there was no way this weapon could have taken on these fallen demons nor was there any trace of his hanyō half-brother or any other. What had happened here?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called, drawing his attention. He turned in time to see the imp running towards him through a bushed he'd disappeared behind. "T-the village was attacked! Inuyasha's village was attacked."

Every nerve in Sesshomaru's body froze. Somehow he'd wandered back to the same place he'd been avoiding. Now he find's Rin's scent in the middle of the woods with no other's and the village he'd left her in was attacked. The wind decided to move through the clearing then, carrying to him a subtle scent that caused him to see red. Without another thought he sped away from the clearing to where the forest ended, taking in the partially destroyed village. People were moving around, tending the injured and rebuilding.

A flash of red caught his attention and he charged it. His clawed hand closed around a smooth throat as he slammed the man into a stone wall.

"S-Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gasped.

"Where is she?" The yōkai growled, squeezing tighter. His eyes were red and his teeth were fangs, his control was slipping but he didn't care.

"Le-let g-go." Inuyasha gasped, wrapping his hands around the one holding his throat.

Sesshomaru merely growled as a response, tightening his grip even more.

"Sesshomaru, put him down!" Kagome screamed, running up to the brothers. Others were behind her, ready for another fight.

Sesshomaru turned his red eyes on the miko, not surprised when she didn't show a single ounce of fear. "Where is she?"

"We don't know. Please let him go." Tears began to gather in her blue eyes as she touched his arm. "Please."

It took him a long moment before he slowly released his grip and dropped his brother. Kagome was at the hanyō's side in an instant, helping him sit up as he tried to catch his breath. Inuyasha's golden gaze fixed on Sesshomaru, not filled with as much anger as the yōkai expected.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha managed to rasp as Kagome helped him stand.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru didn't look away, doing his best to keep control of his emotions.

Inuyasha growled but paused, as if sensing the turmoil raging inside his brother, and sighed. "It was an ambush. For some reason I couldn't sense them until it was almost too late."

"Someone or something was masking their aura." Kagome added. "None of us knew what was happening."

The attack had been planned out? Whatever had masked the demons was powerful enough to go undetected by not only Inuyasha but two mikos. Something wasn't right. "Where's Rin?"

Silence met his question as the two looked at each other, sadness dampening their scent. That only fueled his anger until he nearly shouted. "Where is she?"

"Taken." It was the monk who answered him. The man stood behind him, an arm around his injured wife and his children holding onto his legs. "We believe the demons were a diversion so that whoever staged this could take her."

Ice…his blood turned to ice as his suspicion was confirmed. Again his anger rose, sending his energy out of his body. Vaguely he heard a part of his mind laugh. _'Why do you care so much? You're the one that left her, remember.'_ He hadn't wanted this for her. He'd wanted her safe.

"Listen." Inuyasha snapped, pushing Kagome behind him. "We can find her."

"Her scent had been erased beyond the clearing." Sesshomaru snarled, remembering the other scent that had reached him.

"But I can track her." Kagome pleaded. "She wears a charm, all the villagers do, that I'm able to find." When the daiyōkai looked at her in confusion she continued. "It was a way to train my power. The charms work like a Shikon Jewel shards."

"Are you sure you can find her?"

"One way to try. Take me to where her scent disappeared." Kagome's eyes flashed with determination.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru stood with Inuyasha in the clearing while Kagome sent out her senses, trying to pick up on the young woman. Gilt, like he'd never felt before, twisted inside Sesshomaru. He had always regretted his choice but now that regret grew and he wasn't used to these feelings.

"Why was she out here?" He asked.

"She probably couldn't sleep last night again so, I'm guessin' she went for a walk. Damn girl knows not to go alone. We warned her so many times." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru knew that the hanyō wasn't just referring to the yōkai that might have sought Rin but of the men too. He remembered the numerous accounts of Inuyasha mentioning to him that a villager or traveler had come seeking the young woman's hand in marriage since her fourteenth year. Passing noble men had even been perplexed by her beauty, desiring the supposed peasant girl for themselves. Sesshomaru was not blind to the changes of her body, no longer did she possess young child's body but the full soft, curves of a woman. She had allowed her ebony hair to reach past her bottom and her skin to be tinted ever so slightly by the sun. The smile that seemed forever upon her luscious lips brightened her light brown eyes until they sparkled. Yet it wasn't just her appearance that drew them in, but her heart. She still possessed a kind, loving, carefree spirit that had even reached the depths of his frozen heart.

And yet when faced with the prospect of each suitor for his ward, Sesshomaru would merely shrug and dismiss the idea. He left the solely decision up to her, though he would make sure the male of her choice was good enough for her had she decided. Now he could acknowledge that deep down he didn't want to give her his blessing in finding a husband, he didn't want her to choose, because that would mean he would lose his Rin to another.

"Anyways," Inuyasha's huff brought the daiyōkai out of his thoughts and back to the current situation. "When she came back the fighting had already started and I told her to go to Kagome. But, from what Sango told me, Rin saw a demon corner her kids and Sango was pinned, unable to get to them. Rin stabbed its eye before running, apparently trying to draw the thing away from the kids. It looks like more followed her here but I don't know what happened."

"Another yōkai came." Kagome spoke up. "A powerful one at that. He's the one that masked the others' aura."

"You sure."

"Positive, the energy is the same even though there's only a trace."

"Where you able to find her?" Sesshomaru did his best to hide his hope.

"It's very, very faint but it's her." Kagome smiled, picking up her bow and pointing in one direction. "She was taken that way, hours ago."

"Then let's go." Inuyasha crouched so she could get on his back and immediately ran in the direction she told him.

Usually Sesshomaru would never have followed the hanyō but right now all he cared about was saving Rin. Before he lost her. For good.

Slowly Rin's consciousness returned to her, though her body remained heavy as she tried to move. With a groan she blinked open her eyes and found herself staring up at a fabric covered canopy. Beneath her palms a soft futon curved as she struggled to lift her body. Through the sheer curtain around her she could make out a few women moving about.

"Um…hello?" Rin called softly, pulling back the curtain.

The women turned to look at her and quickly went into a bow.

"We did not realize you had awaken, My Lady." The woman with long black hair spoke as she raised her head. She turned to the red head next to her. "Jun, go inform the Lord she has awakened." Jun nodded and quickly left the room. The short haired woman then turned to the blue haired girl. "Yuka, prepare the bath. We must have the Lady ready."

"Hai, Mizu-san." Yuka nodded and left.

"Now, we must get you ready." Mizu said with a kind smile as she reached for Rin and began pulling her from the futon.

"Wait!" Rin exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"We must get you ready for your marriage."

"Marriage?" Rin gasped and tugged her arm free from the other woman's. "What marriage?"

"Your marriage to our Lord, of course." Mizu turned and looked at Rin fully.

Rin gasped at what her eyes met. Mizu's eyes were as red as a yōkai's. Was she a yōkai or merely a human being possessed. But before she could say anything the door to the room opened and in stepped the man who'd kidnapped her. His green eyes focused on her.

"Mizu, leave us." He spoke, not looking away.

"Yes, My Lord." Mizu bowed and left the room.

Silence passed between Rin and the man, Ranmaru…no he was no man. He was a yōkai. A powerful yōkai at that. Fear began to pump through her and she took a step back until she hit the futon. Her hand caught the curtain, stopping her from falling onto the bedding. Ranmaru approached her, a smirk formed on his mouth. Once he was in front of her he stopped and took hold of her chin.

"You are truly beautiful." He whispered.

"Why am I here?" She asked, doing her best not to shrink away from him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you." He chuckled, running his fingers down her cheek. "You will become my bride as you were destined to."

"Y-your bride?" She stammered, eyes widening. "I…I don't know you! I don't want to be your bride!"

Ranmaru released a dark growl, eyes narrowing as they began to turn red. His hand moved back to her chin and gripped her hard, forcing her to look at him. "You will be my bride. You will become _mine_."

She flinched as he squeezed her jaw. "No."

His growl deepened as he lowered his face closer. "Yes. You are mine and you will do as you are told." His mouth claimed hers, hard and bruising.

Rin tried to scream and fight his hold. She slammed her fist against his chest but it did nothing. And like back in the clearing her body became weak, causing her to sag against him. He pulled back a moment later, lowering her so she sat on the bed. Groggily she looked up at him.

"You will do everything I say." His touch was gentle as he stroked her face. "These females will prepare you and you will not fight them. Then you will meet me before the priest and you _will_ say yes. Do you understand me?"

Rin wasn't able to comprehend much of what he was telling her.

"You will do as I say or I will go back to that village and slaughter every single one of them." His eyes hardened as they stared into hers. "And I'll start with the newborn half-breed. Understand?"

That clicked in her mind and she felt her head nodded. She was not going risk Hiroto's life, nor the others.

"Good." He smirked, patting her head. "Then those pathetic villagers will be safe." He turned and walked to the door. "However," he paused with his hand on the door's edge. "The same cannot be said for that bastard daiyōkai."

"Dai…yōkai?" She mumbled.

Ranmaru's smile was pure evil. "The inu daiyōkai, Sesshomaru. Because of you I will now be able to kill him."

With that he left the room as she slid off the futon and crumpled to the floor. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared after him.

"Anything, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as the group paused near the base of a mountain.

Kagome looked around, biting her lower lip. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "There. It's a lot stronger. As if…as if whatever was blocking it before was lifted."

Sesshomaru suddenly stiffened and turned in the direction she was pointing. He could smell Rin now, faintly but it was her. Along with the stronger scent of the bastard that took her. A scent he remembered. It was the bastard from his mother's court, the one who'd always tried to best Sesshomaru. Without a word he sped off in the direction, not caring if the others followed him. In minutes he came to the entrance of a cave protected by a strong barrier.

"Inuyasha." He stepped aside to allow the other man to step up.

"Keh, easy." Inuyasha smirked while drawing Tetsusaiga. The blade quickly turned red and with a simple swing it cut through the barrier.

Once the obstacle was gone the group hurried into the cave. It was dank and dark with low ceilings making it hard for Sesshomaru to fly. Strange fragrances began to drift through the stone walls the further they went, distorting Rin's scent and forcing them to rely on Kagome. Thankfully the presence of the charm was clear to the miko and she led them with confidence to a set of large stone doors deep within the mountain.

"Looks like we're goin' through." Inuyasha commented, flexing his fingers.

The door fell in seconds under the combined strength of the brothers and reveled what appeared to be a palace. Not stopping the three burst into the large home. Yōkai gauds seemed to be waiting for them, eagerly engaging with the inu brothers.

A gentle chiming sounded, reaching through the sounds of fighting to brush the daiyōkai's sensitive ears. He beheaded the demon attacking him and turned to the sound. It came from further inside the palace along with a sweet scented incent. Concentrating he heard voices, primarily a single man's, but was unable to discern what was being said. Until he heard two words as clear as if they'd been spoken before him.

'_Marry Rin…'_

Anger and fear spiked through him. He used those emotions to slice his way through the hoard of demons in one stroke. Not waiting for confirmation from the miko for what he already knew. Rin was where the sound and scents came from. If not, then the asshole that thought he could take _his_ Rin away was. He was going to slowly shred the yōkai apart piece by piece.

Rin tried to stop her body as Ranmaru led her up the steps to the altar. She felt the weight of her kimono on her body and his hand at the base of her spine but she couldn't make her body move the way she wanted. The bath that the female yōkai made her take and Ranmaru's kiss took away all her control and left her mind fuzzy. It was a task to merely focus on a single thing.

She felt her body stop and Ranmaru remove his hands from her back and arm. Her hands moved so that they were folded in front of her and she turned to face an overly dressed man she recognized as a priest. Fear began to spike through her, chasing away the fog the drugs had caused yet not enough to allow her to move. Words were exchanged between Ranmaru and the priest before she was pulled down to her knees. The ceremony began.

'_No!'_ She screamed as she looked up at the priest with hooded eyes. _'I don't want this. Please!'_ Why wouldn't her mouth move? Desperately she began trying to move her hand, twitch her finger…anything. Nothing happened. She still couldn't move and was helpless as Ranmaru pulled her to her feet.

"Ranmaru-sama, Commander of the Lady Mother's army, as long as you live do swear to cherish this woman with all your being?" The priest offered with a sickening smile.

Ranmaru turned his own frightful smile on Rin, holding her hands in his. "With everything I am."

'_No!'_ She tried to look away but couldn't.

"Then, as your sacred priest, I bind you two together. Forever as husband and wife. Seal your bond." The priest bowed.

'_What? No...I-I didn't agree!'_ Desperately she tried to move her body as Ranmaru leaned closer. The most she could do was widen her eyes in terror before squeezing them shut. _'NO! Sesshomaru-sama!'_

Suddenly the doors to the large chamber blew open. The sudden noise and shaking seemed to be what was needed to snap her body free and backunder her control. She tore her hands from Ranmaru and turned to face the smoke. Heart suddenly a hundred times lighter at what met her eyes.

Her scent was getting stronger, he was almost there. Sesshomaru rounded the corner and came to another set of large doors, these ones guarded by ten demons. He growled and reached for Bakusaiga but Inuyasha's shout stopped him.

"Move!" The hanyō demanded and his brother did just that.

Sesshomaru changed course in midair just as Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga down. The Wind Scar tore through the demons and demolished the doors. When his feet touched a solid surface Sesshomaru instantly pushed off, sending himself soaring through the smoke and debris. With grace he slid to a stop mere feet within a grand room decorated in silks and candles. His angry golden gaze lifted to the platform on the other side of the room and he froze. He didn't even notice when Inuyasha and Kagome followed in behind him.

There on the platform she stood, his Rin, seemingly safe and unharmed. For a moment he allowed his breath to catch as he stared at her. She was dressed in beautiful white bridal kimono, with half her hair twisted high on her head, decorated with a crown and ornaments, the rest flowing down her back. A light dusting of make-up on her angelic features added in making her look…beyond his grasp. And then she smiled brightly at him, his heart began pounding into overdrive.

Sesshomaru took a step closer to the young woman, forgetting about the fighting around him and where they were. Her smile grew as she moved to step towards him. However the yōkai beside her released a deep growl and snagged her arm. With a hard yank he pulled Rin against his chest and claimed her mouth. Rin's eyes grew wide in shock before their lids slowly drooped.

A roar tore its way through Sesshomaru's chest before he lunged forward. Five burly yōkai tackled into him, knocking him back a few feet though he still stood. Others went after the other two behind him. His fangs began to elongate while his eyes turned red, a deep rumbling growl vibrating through him and into the surrounding area as he fought the demons holding him, his eyes on Rin.

Ranmaru lifted his face from Rin's and smirked, running a claw down her cheek. The woman merely looked up at him with hooded eyes. His smirk widened as he dipped his head again. Sesshomaru's growl grew louder, causing the entire room to shake and the fighting to pause as the others looked to him.

The black haired yōkai chuckled and turned Rin so she was facing Sesshomaru and pulled her back flush against his front. Ranmaru snaked an arm around her waist while the other began to stroke her hair and cheek. Sesshomaru tried to lunge at him again but the other yōkai held strong, keeping him almost immobilized.

"Release her." The words themselves were a growl and nearly indistinguishable.

"Now why would I want to do that, Sesshomaru-_sama_?" Ranmaru laughed, lowering his mouth to the junction of Rin's neck and shoulder. Right at the spot where a mating mark would go.

Sesshomaru fought against the demons holding him, nearly throwing them off. The one who held his neck stabbed a blade deep into his shoulder, forcing him to pause his movements and almost hiss at the pain. His eyes never left Ranmaru or Rin, allowing him to see the slow blink she gave as the scent of his blood filled the air.

Ranmaru laughed again, kissing her bare neck. "For as powerful as you claim to be you're still too weak to save one human. I do see why you kept her with you for so long. She is…delectable. She will bare me beautiful, powerful pups."

Sesshomaru's growl began again, the sound abruptly loud and trembling. Rin blinked again, confusion flashing in her eyes. He struggled again, trying to get to her.

"You know," Ranmaru began stroking her hair again, his nails dragging along her cheek and neck to the spot on her chest where her kimono folds met. Slowly, deliberately, he began to part the material so he could pull it aside to reveal the pale skin of her shoulder. With malicious green eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's, he bared his elongating teeth. "I should just mark her now."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping after the man but was knocked back by a barrier.

The yōkai chuckled again, running his tongue over Rin's flesh. Hope flared in Sesshomaru when he saw Rin's brows draw down and her subtle flinch. That hope and his rage at Ranmaru gave him extra strength, allowing him to throw off the demons that held him. But before he could move closer more tackled him to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called as Ranmaru laughed again.

"You are pathetic, Sesshomaru." Ranmaru continued to laugh. "Can't even handle these demons. Fear not, oh Lord, I won't mark her just yet. It's no fun if I can't hear her scream as I take her." He dipped his face into her neck again and breathed deep. "Virgins are always the sweetest."

"No." He called, struggling to free himself. He had to save her. He had to save his Rin. Somehow he managed to get one of his arms free but before he could do anything it was pinned down again. With frustration and rage he threw back his head and bellowed, "**Rin!**"

At the loud roar of her name Rin blinked then blinked again, clearing her vision and her fogged mind. Frowning as her vision cleared she took in her surroundings and gasped. Kagome was across the large room from her, firing her arrows at the demons coming at her. Inuyasha was currently breaking free from a group of demons that had been holding him down. And her Lord Sesshomaru was pinned to the ground by no less than ten of the bulkiest human shaped yōkai she'd ever seen, trying to break free.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried and tried to move to him but found herself trapped by a thick arm. Looking up she saw Ranmaru glaring down at her. Fighting her fear she looked back out at her Lord.

At the clear sound of Rin's voice Sesshomaru shot his head up so he could look into her light brown eyes. She was awake. He watched as she looked up at Ranmaru and pale before looking back at him, eyes wide with fear. He began to struggle more against the demons holding him, his yōki energy growing, while he never looked away from Rin.

Rin followed his lead and began to fight the yōkai holding her. She twisted and bucked, but his hold would not break. "Let me go!"

"You are mine, bitch." Ranmaru growled in her ear.

"No, I'm not!" She screamed and threw her head back, smacking the back of her skull into his nose. When he grunted and pulled back slightly she stomped on his foot and thrust her elbow into his gut. His grip on her fell and she ran, managing to push him back a bit.

"That's my girl!" Kagome called with a laugh, even happier now that she and Sango had taught Rin some self-defense.

Sesshomaru stared in shock as he watched his Rin strike against Ranmaru and break free. A smile formed on his mouth as he watched her lift her bridal kimono and run down the steps of the altar. With a burst of his yōki energy he threw the demons holding him and drew Bakusaiga. With one stroke the demons exploded. As the last of the demon pieces fell he turned back to Rin, who'd just reached the bottom of the stairs and was running at him.

Before she could get three feet from the altar, Ranmaru appeared behind her, his nose bleeding slightly. She screamed as his arm wrapped around waist and he lifted her over his shoulder. In an instant he was back on the altar. Sesshomaru lunged for him but the yōkai thrust out his hand, sending a whirlwind of energy at him and sending the inu daiyōkai flying into the far wall near where Kagome was.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, not bothering with the 'sama' part.

"Like I said, she's mine and I'm going to make it so." Ranmaru laughed as Sesshomaru fell to the ground with a grunt. Kagome was at his side, helping him up, while Inuyasha joined them. Sesshomaru raised his head, baring his teeth but seemingly alright. At Rin's sigh of relief Ranmaru looked back at her in anger before looking at the others.

"While I have my fun, I leave you with some entertainment." He snapped his fingers and a loud rumbling sounded, the altar beginning to shake.

The entire front of the platform began to part, revealing an army of demonic soldiers. Each one was large and bulky and enslaved. They would not stop until their opponent was dead. Inuyasha began to curse while Kagome bit her lip. Sesshomaru didn't even look at the army, his eyes focused solely on Ranmaru and Rin. The dark haired inu yōkai began to laugh again.

"Have fun." He called and raced off, Rin's scream fading as they disappeared.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called and moved to give chase only to have to swerve back as one of the soldiers swung at him. With Bakusaiga he struck, taking out a few of them. But as soon as they fell new ones took their place. He did it again but for each one he took out, two took its place.

"I thought anything struck by Bakusaiga couldn't regenerate." Kagome called, shooting an arrow as the army advanced on them.

"They aren't." He grunted, eyes continuing to shoot to the altar and the hallway in which Ranmaru took Rin. '_Hold on Rin.'_ He dodged an attack and struck again. As that soldier fell he saw that the two beside it began to split.

"They're multiplying!" Kagome gasped, shooting her spiritual arrow through a good portion of the army only to have it replaced a few second later.

"This isn't working." Inuyasha growled, jumping in front of Kagome. "At this rate who knows what that bastard is going to end up doing."

Sesshomaru growled dangerously and shot his half-brother a look that would have killed a lesser being. Too bad the hanyō had a point. If two replaced every fallen soldier faster than they were able to kill them, they would never be able to save Rin before Ranmaru took her. Before that yōkai _marked_ her. With anger as his strength he swung Bakusaiga again, sending out his energy straight through the army until there was a clear path nearly all the way through. Too bad the army swarmed the area in seconds, faster than when Kagome's arrow pierced through.

"That's it!" Kagome called. The brothers looked to her in confusion.

"Explain, Kagome." Inuyasha grunted, cutting down another.

"Use the Wind Scar when I tell you." She told him. "After I fire, use Bakusaiga." She turned to Sesshomaru before drawing her arrow. "With the three combined we should clear a path to the altar."

"Not for long." Inuyasha pointed out.

"But long enough for Sesshomaru to make it through." She smiled at him. "You're going to have to bring her back."

Sesshomaru snorted and lifted his blade. "That's what I plan on doing."

"Do you plan on leaving her again, too?" Inuyasha grunted as a soldier knocked into him.

The daiyōkai stiffened at his brother's words and didn't respond.

Kagome shot him a knowing look before drawing back her bow. "Let's do this. Inuyasha!"

The hanyō kicked the soldier away and swung. As the Wind Scar began to slice through the soldiers Kagome fired. A second later the green energy from Bakusaiga joined the pure blue of Kagome's arrow and the yellow of the Wind Scar. Once his stroke had followed through Sesshomaru was off, following the combined energies until he was able to reach the top of the altar. Once there he paused to look back at his brother and the hanyō's mate.

"Go!" Inuyasha called. The army's ranks growing. "We've got this."

"Save Rin!" Kagome added.

He gave a nod and hurried through the passageway, following Rin's scent. A scent that was forever engraved into him. Never in his life had something smelled so wonderful, even amongst the death and evil. Her scent was still wholly hers, what it had always been: a relaxant when he was troubled, a distraction from the harshness around him, a reminder of happy times, and recently… a building aphrodisiac. Her wonderful scent was just a part of her that showed who she really was…and what she really meant to him.

As he turned a corner the muffled, distant sound of her voice reached his ears and his speed increased. He wanted to hear her voice again as she talked about nothing and everything. He wanted to see her smiling up at him again for merely having him say her name. He wanted things back the way they had been yet he knew that he couldn't always have what he wanted. But could he really leave her again after all this?

The sound of Rin's scream had him pushing those thoughts aside. He would think about them but not now. Now he was going to save the only being that had cared about him from the beginning. The only one to show him there was light within the dark.

Rin bounced as Ranmaru tossed her onto the large futon she'd woken up on when she'd first arrived, minus the curtains. Once she stopped bouncing she quickly scooted to the far edge of the bed, looking around for some weapon to use. There was nothing aside from a few soft pillows. What could she do with them? Fluff him to death. Still she refused to be scared and glared at the black haired inu yōkai staring at her.

"You still have some fire in your spirit." Ranmaru smirked wiping the last bit of blood from nose.

Rin smirked back but continued to glare at him. "I don't like being kidnapped. Now let me go."

"Or what?" Ranmaru chuckled, slowly crawling onto the bed. "Your precious Sesshomaru-sama will kill me? Not likely, kitten."

'_Kitten?'_ She blinked at the name before growling. "He's here so he will come. And don't _ever_ call me kitten."

Ranmaru just chuckled and reached for the strands of hair that had fallen from the intricate twist on her head. "You are not…tough enough to be considered any form of dog. Yet you fight and, in a way, have claws. Therefore you are like a kitten, so I will call you _kitten_ if I deem." Roughly he yanked on her hair, causing her to cry out. "And as for your _Lord_ he'll have his hands full for a long while now. He may defeat my soldiers but by that time comes there's nothing he'll be able to do to save you."

"Wh-what do you plan on doing?" She gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Simple, you are my mate and I will make it known." Ranmaru's hand snaked its way down to her calf where he pulled sharply, knocking her onto her back. Smirking widely he settled over her, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and using his legs to ensure she couldn't lift her legs.

Rin began to panic as she felt his body press into hers. Desperately she tried to throw him off her and break his strong grip on her wrist. But when he made a point to groan and press his pelvis against hers, she froze. She could easily feel his desire for her and it caused her to shake with fear.

"W-why me?" She whispered, refusing to look at him.

Roughly he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Because I have always wanted you, since I first saw you in the Lady's palace all those years ago. You were so young and innocent and now you're perfect." He claimed her mouth again in a bruising kiss, this one not drugging.

Rin gasped at the feel of his mouth on hers and tried to buck against him again. When he simply chuckled and thrust his tongue into her mouth she bit down. He yanked his head away before she could draw blood and she took her chance to scream. The painful sensation of the back of his hand striking her cheek stunned her into silence.

"You stupid bitch." Ranmaru growled, eyes fading from green to red as he bared his teeth again. "You…belong…to….me!" At the last word he ripped through her obi, tearing it off her. She gasped and tried to scream again but his large hand closed around her throat and his mouth covered hers again.

When his mouth finally released hers he began to kiss her neck, biting into the tender flesh. Rin cried out each time his teeth bit, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Growling he pulled back and tore her kimono open to reveal her upper body before him. A lecherous smile curved his mouth before he began to kiss her exposed chest. Rin began to fight against him harder, screaming and trying to kick him. Ranmaru just laughed at her feeble attempts and continued his way to her breast. He paused before reaching the mounds and pulled back to grin at her.

"Your body is magnificent and you taste so good." He made a show of licking his lips and flashing his fangs. "I wonder how your blood would taste if I drank it off your breast."

Rin screamed again as he lowered his head back to her breast, his mouth open to reveal his fangs. Before the tips of his teeth could even touch her flesh there was a loud crashing sound, as if something had broken through the door, and then Ranmaru was torn off her. Rin blinked in shock at the sudden loss of the yōkai and turned her head slightly, eyes tearing up in happiness. Sesshomaru stood beside her, slightly hunched and growling at Ranmaru, who'd been tossed into the wall next to the door.

As the dark haired inu yōkai fell to the floor Sesshomaru glance down at Rin and nearly exploded. Her kimono had been torn open to reveal her chest, which was covered in red bite marks all the way up her neck. Her cheek was red as if she'd been slapped and her lips look slightly bruised. Her light brown eyes were wide as they stared up at him, hope shinning through them as tears collected on her lashes. She looked so vulnerable.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She whispered, her lower lip trembling a bit.

His chest squeezed at the fear in her voice. With a surprisingly steady hand he pulled the sheet up, trying to give her back her modesty. "You're safe Rin."

"Don't you touch her." Ranmaru hissed, slowly rising. The two turned to see that he was back on his feet, wiping at the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He spit some more blood out and growled. "She is mine. I claimed her."

Sesshomaru thrust his arm in front of Rin to shield her from Ranmaru's eyes and allowed his yōki to rise and defend what was his to protect. He felt Rin shift on the bed and scoot back, not out of fear of him but for wanting to get out of his way. With a surprisingly steady voice he spoke. "Rin is not claimed."

"We preformed the ceremony, you cannot interfere now." Ranmaru smirked and straightened his spine. "Before a priest we were wed and as my right _I_ get to claim _my bride_."

Sesshomaru's eye widened and his head whipped around to look at Rin. Her mouth was parted in shock as she stared at him, her hands holding the sheet over her chest and bridal kimono. Had he been too late? If so then he couldn't…

"Rin?" He whispered, drawing her attention. "Did you wed him?"

"I…I…" she stammered, staring up at him with terrified eyes. "I don't know. I heard a priest speaking but I…oh Kami…I didn't know what was happening." She dropped her head into her hands as her shoulders shook, the scent of her tears drifting to his nose.

She didn't know what was happening? Relief blossomed in his chest and, forgetting about Ranmaru, he knelt next to the bed, gently touching her arm. Rin shot her head up and looked into his now golden eyes. With a steady, calm voice he asked, "Did you say yes?"

"Wh-what?"

"Did you answer the priest?" He rephrased, daring to hope.

Rin frowned and searched through her mind. Everything since her kidnapping seemed like a foggy dream but she focused hard on what happened just before Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome burst into the room. With a steady release of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding she shook her head.

"No…I said nothing. I did nothing." At Sesshomaru's sigh of relief she stared at him in question. "What does that mean?"

"It means…" He smirked and stood, facing Ranmaru again, his yōki rising again. "This Sesshomaru wasn't too late."

With that he lunged for Ranmaru, Bakusaiga drawn and ready to cleave the yōkai's head off. Unfortunately he was able to dodge and draw his own blade. Metal against metal sounded throughout the room as the inu yōkai clashed. Their energy began to grow and swirl around the room, tearing into the walls and floor. One tendril came to close to Rin causing her to cry out and jump to the side. With a mental curse Sesshomaru broke away from Ranmaru and jumped to Rin's side.

"Hold this." He handed her Tensaiga. "Don't move."

Rin took the sword and nodded. She shifted so she was on her knees and holding the sword in front of her.

"How precious," Ranmaru chuckled. "Trying to protect my mate. You still think you have a claim on her."

"You are not her mate. Rin did not choose you." Sesshomaru replied, stepping away from Rin and raising Bakusaiga. "And you did not ask for this Sesshomaru's permission." He swung his sword, sending out its energy.

Ranmaru quickly jumped to the side, watching as the energy struck the wall behind him causing it to crack and begin to crumble. With a smirk he faced the daiyōkai again. "A little touchy aren't we? Or, perhaps, the great Sesshomaru-_sama_ is jealous."

Rage filled Sesshomaru and he engaged Ranmaru again, their blades clashing. "I do not feel jealousy. Such a useless emotion."

Ranmaru began to laugh at his words.

Sesshomaru growled, baring his fangs. '_First he takes what belongs to this Sesshomaru and now he laughs. He will die.'_

"You really are pathetic, Sesshomaru." Ranmaru managed when he was able to calm down a little. "You can't even acknowledge your emotions." With a grunt he pushed into Sesshomaru, forcing the silver haired yōkai to break the connection.

"Hn," the daiyōkai narrowed his eyes, his face becoming expressionless again. "What would I have to become jealous about, Ranmaru? You are weak and hold no standing in the demon world. Nothing but a pawn. A tool to serve those with power."

This time Ranmaru attacked Sesshomaru, anger fueling him. Their blades clashed again and again until they were at a standstill, Ranmaru snarling inches from Sesshomaru. Rin watched as the two slowly circled, never breaking apart. She also realized that no matter where they moved Sesshomaru blocked her from Ranmaru's gaze. But his gaze did lock on Rin and his snarl turned into an evil smirk. Again he pushed and the two broke apart.

"You envy me Sesshomaru because…I took what you wanted!" Ranmaru laughed and, with a sudden increase of strength, began hacking at Sesshomaru and forcing the silver haired yōkai to defend himself. "I have the one thing you really desired. And once you're dead," He backed Sesshomaru into a wall and, with their blades between them, he leaned in, lowering his voice just enough for the other yōkai to hear. "I'm going to fuck her until she bares my pup. Then I might share her."

Sesshomaru only saw red after that. With a deafening roar his yōki burst from him, sending Ranmaru through the far wall. Vaguely he heard Rin scream but knew she was safe because of Tensaiga's barrier. Eyes now a blood red and teeth turned into sharp fangs he leaped after Ranmaru. The dark haired yōkai was just barely on his feet when Sesshomaru tackled into him, sending them through another wall, this one stone.

Gripping Ranmaru by the front of his kimono, Sesshomaru began to punch him over and over again, his blade forgotten. He didn't want to use his nails, he was going to make the bastard suffer. Too bad he couldn't really feel what he was doing, the anger was too great.

"**Mine**." He heard himself growl as he continued to slam his fist into Ranmaru's face. "**She is mine. You will never touch her**." Still he pounded the unconscious yōkai, uncaring of the blood that was seeping into the edges of his kimono sleeves. He didn't feel the bruises on his knuckles.

He did feel the gentle touch on his arm as he was ready to hit the man again. He froze as the hand curled around his bicep and another hand touched his face. With heavy breathing he stared into Rin's light brown gaze. Her gentle, kind, caring eyes that were pleading with him.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered cupping his cheek. "Come back, Sesshomaru-sama."

Slowly his breathing calmed and his eyes faded back to their golden color. Deftly he released Ranmaru and let Rin pull him away from the carnage. He looked down to see she was still wearing the torn bridal kimono, the front gaping open to show him a portion of her pale chest and the bite marks. Without thinking he pulled the woman into his arms, hugging her to his chest.

It just hit him how afraid he was for her. He'd been so scared he was going to be too late and that she was going to be lost to him forever. He couldn't let that happen, his heart wouldn't survive. _Do you plan on leaving her again?_ Inuyasha's words echoed through his skull and he knew his answer.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered as he pulled back.

He didn't answer. He shrugged out of his outer kimono and handed it to her. "Put this on. It'll be big but you'll be able to move easier in it."

"O-ok." She nodded, taking the clothing and handing him back Tensaiga. Once he turned around she quickly put on the kimono. To keep it from getting caught or causing her to trip she wrapped it up tight behind her body. She also released her tied up hair, letting it all flow down her back. "I-I'm ready."

Sesshomaru turned after retrieving Bakusaiga and felt his breath catch in his lungs again. How could she look so beautiful in the mist of this place? Reaching out he gently tucked a few strands of her ebony hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her cheek, eyes captured by her loving gaze. He couldn't look away…or maybe he didn't want to, it didn't matter. Right now she was safe and smiling before him. That was all that mattered.

Rin continued to stare up at her Lord, not wanting to see what was around them. All she wanted to do was take that step and close the distance between them again so she could bury her face in his chest and hold him. She wanted to take his face in her hands and kiss his mouth, let him see how much she loved him. How much she still loved him. She didn't want him to leave her again.

Vaguely she became aware of their faces inching closer together. Not wanting to discourage what may happen she covered the hand still on her cheek with her own and touched his shoulder with her free hand. Her heart was pumping so loud it was all she could hear. The lids of her eyes lowered of their own accord and she was pleased to see that his eye became hooded as well. A few more inches and…

"NO!" The sudden scream tore them apart and had them both turning to face Ranmaru. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and jumped away just in time to dodge the energy sent at them. With a snarl he faced Ranmaru just as the other yōkai was standing. "I will have her!"

He roared and lunged for Sesshomaru, who pushed Rin aside and drew Bakusaiga again. Their blades clashed as their energies swirled around them. Ranmaru was growling at Sesshomaru, eyes wild and feral with blood dripping off his face. With another roar he began to strike at Sesshomaru, putting the daiyōkai back on the defensive.

"I will have her! She is mine!" Ranmaru yelled, continuing to back Sesshomaru away from Rin.

"I will never be yours!" Rin yelled from her place a distance away from the two yōkai.

Ranmaru paused his actions and looked back at her. His eyes grew larger when he saw she no longer wore the bridal kimono but Sesshomaru's kimono top. Rage swirled in his eyes and he jumped the distance between them, gripping her arm hard enough to make her cry out.

"You slut! Remove that foul cloth." He went to rip the kimono off her but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist, squeezing it until the bones began to bend.

"Release her." The silver haired inu yōkai spoke in a strangely calm voice that belied the anger sparking in his red eyes.

"How dare you!" Ranmaru yelled. He released Rin so he could thrust his shoulder into Sesshomaru's chest and knock him to the ground. The dark haired yōkai jumped back with a growl.

"Sesshomaru." Rin gasped and went to take a step closer but stopped when he held out his hand and stood.

Ranmaru looked back at her then at Sesshomaru, realizing that he couldn't win. He held his sword up again but rather than aim at the other yōkai, he turned to Rin. She gasped and stepped back, realizing what he was going to do.

"You should have chosen me." Ranmaru growled. "But now, if I can't have you, he can't have you!" With a yell he swung his sword again, sending out his energy strait at her.

Rin couldn't move as the wall of energy came out her. If only she had held onto Tensaiga, the healing sword's barrier might have protected her. Just as that thought had formed in her mind the light from Ranmaru's attack was blocked and Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. She cried out at the yōki energies clashed and went off in different directions. One portion sliced deep into Sesshomaru's wounded shoulder but he didn't back down.

When the energies calmed down Sesshomaru held up his blade, growling. "She is _mine_. And you will not harm this Sesshomaru's Rin." With one hard stroke he brought down Bakusaiga.

The green energies from the blade struck Ranmaru dead center. He screamed as the energies consumed him, destroying his body and sending his soul into the deepest pits of hell. As the power subsided, an eerie silence filled the room, leaving both occupants wondering if it was over for good. Sudden pain struck Sesshomaru and he dropped to his knee, digging Bakusaiga into the ground to help support him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin gasped and rushed around him so she could see what was wrong. His only true wound was the one on his shoulder. She grabbed the discarded kimono and tore a large piece free to hold against his wound.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke after a moment, surprised by her action. "That is unnecessary."

Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Slowly she shook her head, staring at his wound. "It is my fault."

Gently he covered her hands with his, causing her to look up at him. Keeping her hands on his shoulder and looking into her eyes, he focused his will and healed the minor wound. She gasped at the slight warmth under her hand and looked to the gash. Lifting the bloody cloth she saw that it was healed.

"Unnecessary." He repeated in a whisper.

"Huh…" she looked back at him, eyes becoming hooded again as she focused on his mouth.

Before he could stop himself his hand moved to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked over her lower lip. Golden eyes shot up to meet light brown and the desire and yearning revealed in their depths was his weakness. In a flash he closed the distance between their lips, holding her in place. He swallowed her surprised gasp and had to stifle his growl of approval when she began to return his kiss a moment later. Her soft lips molding against his.

Rin didn't know what to do…to think. Sesshomaru was kissing her! And _he_ had initiated the kiss! A large part of her brain told her she was dreaming but the other part…the other part was demanding she take the chance while she had it. So she returned his kiss, her hands lifting to cup his face. When his tongue ran along the seam of her lips, asking entrance, she opened her mouth with a moan and arched, pressing closer to him. She felt his growl as his free hand wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against his hard body, his tongue seeking hers. Too bad her lungs began to burn at that moment.

Sesshomaru pulled back after a few more seconds, sensing that she needed air as much as he did. Panting and trying to corral his desires, he looked at the woman in his arms and nearly lost his battle. She was looking up at him with those lidded, desire filled eyes with her mouth slightly parted as she panted and a light blush staining her cheeks. She seemed to be glowing.

"Rin…" In truth he didn't know what he was going to say but before he could get another word out the entire place began to rumble.

Rin gave a soft cry as she was knocked off her feet and further into his arms. "What's happening?"

"Either the cave was rigged to collapse at Ranmaru's defeat or Inuyasha hit a pressure point." He answered as he stood.

"Doesn't matter the situation, I'm ready to leave." She shivered slightly as her eyes landed on the dusty remains of her kidnapper.

Sesshomaru followed her gaze and held back his growl. The man was gone, he wasn't hurting her anymore. Without a second thought he swept her up into his arms and began the flight back to the entrance. She gave a squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment. When she dropped her arms he felt the loss deep inside, as if she'd rejected him. But instead of pulling away completely she put her hands on his shoulder, remembering that he didn't like to be close to anyone.

They flew through the rumbling cave building at record speeds. A few close calls almost hit them when boulders and beams fell but they made it through. In minutes they had made it back out onto the altar where Sesshomaru put her down. They watched as Inuyasha used his Meido Zangetsuha to absorb the last of the soldiers before they could multiply.

"Oi!" The hanyō called as the portals closed. "Took ya long enough."

Before either could reply the building began to rumble louder, larger pieced of the roof falling around them.

"Is this because of a spell?" Rin asked, running down the altar to meet Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sorry, this is my fault." Inuyasha shrugged. "My Meido Zangetsuha struck the foundation stone."

"Baka." Sesshomaru sighed.

"All the same, I'm glad this place is being destroyed." Rin whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, eyes becoming distant.

"I agree but let's get out so we can enjoy that fact." Kagome suggested just as a particularly large boulder began to descend upon the group.

Inuyasha grabbed his mate while Sesshomaru snagged Rin, both jumping away. The brothers looked at each other, a nod of understanding passing through them. Kagome saw the exchange and quickly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck before he began to run through the crumbling building. Sesshomaru followed close behind, not wanting to risk flying in such a low ceiling passageway.

When he was forced to dodge another boulder, his grip on Rin slipped. Fear had him stopping to make sure that he wasn't going to drop her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She stared up at him with confusion, not a single drop of fear in her gaze. She trusted him completely.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He instructed, not looking down at her. "You will need to hold on."

"Ok," she nodded and looped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer.

Then he was off at such a speed that she had to tighten her grip. His powerful legs ate up the distance between them and Inuyasha, easily dodging the falling debris. In no time he was right back behind his brother and a few minutes later they were bursting from the cave's entrance, dust and debris following behind them. The two brothers paused a good distance away to watch the cave entrance to the stone palace collapse in on itself.

"Thank Kami that's over." Kagome sighed, nuzzling into her mate's neck before putting her feet on the ground.

"Yeah…" Rin stared at the remains, her hand coming up to her neck.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, well aware that he was still holding her close and that he didn't want to let her go. His eyes landed on the bite marks she was trying to cover and he remembered clearly where else those marks were. This time he let his growl rumble through his chest, causing the others to look at him.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin whispered, pulling back slightly and suddenly very aware that she was still in his arms.

"We need to talk." Was all he could manage before taking flight again.

She gave a startled cry and clung to him tighter. Over his shoulder she could see Inuyasha and Kagome staring after them but they were already too far away for her to hear what was being said. Unsure what to do she simply held on tightly to the daiyōkai flying through the sky. Despite the angry look on his handsome face and what had happened, she wasn't scared, merely tired. So she laid her cheek against his Mokomoko and waited for him to end this sudden journey.

Finally Sesshomaru descended, gently touching his feet to the soft green grass of his little paradise. In his arms Rin blinked and looked around, eyes widening and mouth parting as she took in the beautiful scenery. He set her feet down so that she could feel the softness of the grass and inspect the area.

He'd found it many years ago during one of his many visits to see her. The little oasis was higher up on the mountain then what was easy to get to for a human so it was relatively untouched and unknown. Hidden by trees this little area housed a small waterfall that flowed into a stream, the waters crystal clear blue and pure. A few feet from the waterfall there was a small pool, just big enough for two people. And littered around were many different kinds of flowers, ranging in all colors. This place had reminded him so much of her.

"This place is…amazing." Rin spoke in an awed whisper, wide eyes trying to take in everything at once. "How did you find it?"

"The flowers." He nodded at the large number of flowers. "Their scents drew me."

Rin walked to a cluster and knelt, taking in the flowers' wonderful fragrances, for a moment forgetting what she had been through. She gave a light chuckle and turned to face him. Her smile droop when she realized he'd moved to sit on a large rock and was staring at her with a strange look in his golden eyes. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him, stopping a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She called softly and waited for him to acknowledge her before continuing. "What did you leave Rin?"

"To protect you and give you a human life." He spoke without hesitation, face seemingly emotionless. There was no point in hiding the truth from her.

That confession caused Rin's heart to lift a little. He hadn't been angry or tired of her. She took another step closer and spoke. "Why did Sesshomaru-sama go after Rin when she was taken?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "Because this Sesshomaru promised to always protect Rin…despite what he said."

She closed her eyes and sighed before stepping closer again, almost touching him. "Why did Sesshomaru-sama call this Rin _his_?"

This time his eyes widened. He hadn't thought she'd heard him. He hadn't even been aware of what he was saying. "I…because you belong to this Sesshomaru. Rin is his to protect and to give away." He looked away, trying to keep the heat from staining his cheeks.

Rin tilted her head slightly, regarding his features. To anyone other than her his action and expression could be passed off as him not caring. But she knew there was something else to his words, though they were true. Sesshomaru didn't lie, not to her. So this time she summoned all her courage, while beating back her shyness, and closed the distance between them. Lifting up the edges of the kimono she wore, she placed herself on his lap with her legs straddling his hips. His head snapped around and up slightly to face her, golden eyes wide with shock as she placed her hands delicately on his shoulders. Though she was in an intimate position with him she made sure that her hands were the only part of her body that touched him.

Rin lowered her face closer to his, keeping a few inches between them. Drawing in a breath to help calm her nerves and, without success, steady her heart a little. With a steady exhale she asked the one thing that had been buzzing in her mind.

"Why did Sesshomaru kiss Rin?"

Every muscle in his body froze at her question. He didn't know how to answer since he wasn't even sure _he_ knew why. But looking into her innocent, pleading eyes he found he wanted to do it again. That he wanted to kiss her until all she knew was his taste then he wanted to erase Ranmaru's touch with his own. He wanted to claim every part of her that he could.

Slowly his hands lifted until they rested on her waist. She jumped slightly but didn't move away or give any indication of wanting to leave. Her hands actually moved until they were loosely wrapped around his neck. But they simply continued to stare at each other for a long moment.

"Why, Sesshomaru?" She whispered, leaning closer.

"Because…" he finally spoke, eyes turning into melted honey due to the desire shinning in them. "…this Sesshomaru wanted to."

With that he raised his head and closed the distance between them. She moaned the instant his lips touched hers and leaned into him, unable to hold back her feelings any more. Her fingers drifted up the back of his neck and skull to delve into his luscious silver hair and press him closer. When his tongue sought entrance into her mouth she didn't hesitate to open it, her tongue moving meeting his.

As his tongue dueled with hers, Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss and drifted his hands down her sides to her hips. He felt her hands tighten into fist in his hair as he squeezed her hips a little. He smirked into the kiss and continued moving his hands until he was cupping her firm butt. With a growl he squeezed and pulled her flush against his body, his growl intensifying when her heated core pressed against his throbbing, aching manhood.

Rin tore her mouth away from his to gasp at the sudden full body contact and at the sensations the hardness against her feminine core caused. Pleasure like she never knew shot up and down her spine, heat pooling in her lower belly. Before she could say anything Sesshomaru began to attack her neck; kissing, sucking, and nipping. But unlike when Ranmaru had his mouth on her, Sesshomaru's touch caused more heat to pool within her and elicited pleasured moans from her instead of terrified screams.

Unable to do anything else she hugged his head to her neck and let her head roll back. Her eyes drifted shut at the pleasure he was giving her, allowing her to simply feel more. Even louder moans tore from her throat, every once in a while accompanied by a growl on his part.

She tasted so good and he knew he would never get enough. He wanted to taste every single inch of her body and hear every sound of pleasure she could make. Growling again he nipped and sucked on a mark left behind by Ranmaru until he was satisfied that _his_ mark was the only thing left behind. Before he was done he would erase that bastard's touch and make his Rin burn from him. She would not even remember another's name aside from his.

As his mouth finished with the junction of her neck and shoulder and continued to the marks on her exposed chest, a part of him told him to pull back before it became too late. Licking at a particularly large mark he realized that part of him was right, he _should_ pull back and remove her from his lap, put distance between them. But then she gave a slight cry of pleasure and arched, pressing her chest into his mouth telling him she didn't want him to stop. And, in truth, he didn't think he could pull away now that he'd had a taste and she wasn't stopping him.

For him to stop _she_ had to say so. Then and _only then_ would he be able to pull away. It was her call.

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned his name and clung to him tighter as he sucked harder on the top on her breast. She arched again when he growled and nipped her skin before licking the sting away. Her movement caused her to rub her heated core against his still hardening member.

"Rin…" her name left his mouth as a pure, sensual growl. Slowly he trailed his hands up her back until he came to the tie she'd made from the sleeves. One yank and he'd have full access to the body that haunted him. He'd have her.

With a pained groan he began to kiss his way back up to her mouth. He paused to nibble on her earlobe, smirking when she gasped and dug the nails of one hand into the back of his neck. One last nip and he began to place kisses along her jaw until he came to her parted mouth. One hand left her back to get tangled in her long black hair as his mouth claimed hers again. He swallowed her moan, enjoying it when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Eventually he pulled back, both desperate for air, and rested his forehead against hers. There was a light flush across her cheeks while her lips were swollen and slightly parted. Her light brown eyes locked on his golden ones as she panted for the breath he'd taken from her. The bright depths were shinning at him with desire and…happiness? Hope? Love? When she gave him a small smile he knew it was love that was shinning the brightest in her eyes.

His heart squeezed in his chest and he closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

He turned to kiss her palm before opening his eyes to look up at her. Lust and desire pulsed through him when their eyes locked again. For all the pride he had in his self-control, it was useless with the clearly aroused woman in his lap.

"Tell me no." He finally spoke, his usually smooth voice sounding husky and rough even to him.

"W-what?" She pulled back so she could look at him fully. The movement once again caused her core to rub against him.

Sesshomaru growled, eyes shut again at the sensations rippling through him. His hands snapped back to her hips and held her in place. "Tell this Sesshomaru no or Rin will regret what will happen."

Rin blinked down at him, not fully understanding his words. Then she felt the subtle buck of his hips and the gentle press of his manhood against her womanhood. Her mouth dropped open to form an "O" as she understood. He wanted her but would force himself away if she said no. But…did she want to send him away?

Her mind began to replay the last six months, from when he turned his back on her to what they had been doing just minutes before. Those months without him had nearly killed her, her heart had been so broken. Then when Ranmaru had kidnapped her and tried to marry her, the only thoughts she'd had were about Sesshomaru and if she was going to see him again. Then he'd shown up, her silver haired hero, and he'd even called her his. Now they sat together as only lovers should sit and she found that she couldn't be happier.

Why shouldn't they have this one evening and night together? Both clearly wanted it and Rin felt as if she _needed_ to be with him. If only once. She knew the differences between them, what he thought, and what would most likely happen when the sun rose tomorrow. But should she let that stop her? Would she regret it if she let things continue or would she regret things even more if she didn't let them start?

Looking down at him she knew her answer. She could never regret giving him her body or her heart, not really. But she would hate herself if she stopped this moment and sent him out to find another to _assist_ in something that was, in a way, her fault.

Shifting slightly, she framed his face with her hands and placed her lips against his. Running her tongue across his lower lip, it was her turn to fully initiate a deep kiss. For a moment he didn't move, but eventually he opened his mouth and let her tongue in. This kiss continued until air was required and Rin pulled back just far enough to look into his eyes.

She shook her head slowly, never taking her eyes off his so he could see the desire, the determination, and the love she felt. "Rin says yes."

Sesshomaru's breath caught at her words and her eyes. There was no point in arguing or pressing the issue, not that he could. Rin wanted him as much as he wanted her and she didn't care for the consequences. She was giving herself to him and he was desperate enough...no, greedy and selfish enough to take her.

Without another thought he lunged at her, his mouth taking hers. He swallowed her surprised gasp and growled when she moaned. His kiss was rough and hard, demanding everything from her. But when he bit her lower lip a little too hard, causing her to wince, he pulled back his desire a bit. This was her first time and he _was_ going to be gentle…or as gentle as his lust and desire driven mind would allow. So he pulled back to see if she still wanted this. When he saw no doubt in her eyes he smiled and quickly removed his armor before kissing her again.

Rin sighed this time when his lips met hers. She would never tire of kissing him that was for sure. When his mouth broke away from hers to trail down her neck she took the opportunity to feel the daiyōkai under her. Through the thin material of his juban she could feel his hard, lean muscles. Wanting her hands on his bare skin she parted the juban and dove her hands beneath, marveling at the smooth warmth they met.

Sesshomaru growled against Rin's neck when her hands touched his heated skin. Finding that it was only fair, he took hold of the tie she'd made and pulled. His kimono instantly parted and became loose around her. The only reason it had not pooled in his lap was because she was inadvertently holding it up with her arms. With another impatient growl he yanked the fabric so that it was freed, leaving her bare to his gaze.

Rin felt the gentle evening breeze brush across her back and shivered, loving the contrast to Sesshomaru's warmth pressed against her front. When his mouth left her skin she looked down at him in curiosity. Without a word he removed his Mokomoko, placing it beside them on the rock, but when he went too shrug his juban off she stopped him.

Smiling shyly she lowered her head until she was able to kiss the pale skin of his neck. To her delight he released a long moan, his hands moving back to grip her butt. Following his example from earlier, Rin began to kiss, lick, nip, and suck at his neck and downward. When she encountered the edge of the juban she pushed is aside and tasted the newly exposed skin. When his nipple was exposed she flicked her tongue over it, causing him to groan and tighten his hold on her.

All too soon she had one side of the juban removed so she started over on the other side. Everything she did on the first side she repeated. Except when she came to his nipple where she dragged her teeth gently across it. This time he released a low hiss and lifted his hips, causing them both to moan. Pleased at her boldness and his reaction, Rin continued her tasting until the other half of his juban was removed then pulled back to look at him.

To her amazement his eyes were hooded, his cheeks were flushed ever so slightly, and his mouth was parted as he panted. His hands on her butt seemed to be shaking as they gripped her yet he wasn't hurting her. She realized that he was on the edge of his control because of her. There was no stopping the small prideful grin from forming on her mouth.

He watched the corners of her mouth tilt up in a smug grin and growled. She'd had her fun, now it was his turn. Releasing her bottom for a moment he shrugged his arms the rest of the way out of his juban. This time when his hands touched her he pulled her flush against him, smirking at her shocked gasp.

"My turn." He growled, taking her mouth in his again. With one hand pressed firmly against her back he used his other to throw his kimono that she'd been wearing on the ground before them. Once that was done he moved that hand to cup her breast.

Rin broke the kiss to gasp at the sudden sensation of his hand on her bare breast. As he squeezed and toyed with her breast and nipple his mouth began its decent down her neck to the other side. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she watched him as he pulled back slightly and looked up at her. Still smirking he flicked his tongue over her taunt nipple, causing her to give a soft cry. He chuckled before closing his mouth completely around the peak and sucking, her hands diving into his silver hair.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned as he continued to toy and play with her breasts. His fingers tweaked and pulled on one nipple while his teeth copied the movements on the other. Instinctively her hips began to grind against his to each suck and pull he gave.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru switched the attention of his mouth to her other breast and brought the hand at her back around to knead the breast he'd just left. When he was sure she was holding on tight to his shoulders he began to drift his free hand down her flat, firm stomach. He paused with his hand flat against her lower belly, a longing tugging at him, but he pushed it a side in search of his ultimate goal.

The soft, fine curls brushing his fingers told him when he'd found it and he gave the mound in his mouth a gentle bite, licking the sting away when she gave a cry. Pausing his hand's decent again he took her nipple back in his mouth and looked up at her again. Her eyes were closed as her mouth was parted and her head tossed back slightly. The rosy flush across her body seemed to make her glow in the very last rays of sun light.

She truly was beautiful. Inside and out.

Keeping his eyes locked on her face he released her nipple and waited for her to look at him. When she finally opened her eyes and locked on his he began to move his hand again. He cupped her core and gently began to rub. Rin moaned loudly, her eyelids drifting down but not closing completely. Good, he wanted her to watch him and he wanted to see her. As his hand continued to rub against her, her slick juices beginning to coat his palm, he looped his other arm around her back to hold her.

Then he ran a finger between her neither lips, groaning at how wet she was already. She gasped this time and bucked, seeking more of what he did. Still keeping his eyes locked with hers he dipped his middle finger inside her. Rin moaned at the feeling of his finger penetrating her and tried to keep her eyes open but when he began to move it she couldn't. She tossed her head back and bucked her hips against his hand, pleasure coursing through her.

Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction, enjoying the feel of her grinding against his hand to seek her release. With a growl he took her nipple back in his mouth and added his forefinger. She cried out again and looped her arms around his neck as she arched, his arm around her back the only thing keeping her from falling backwards. With a quickened pace he pumped his fingers inside her, wanting to feel her climax.

"Se…Sesshomaru…" She groaned, dropping her head to his shoulder and bucking harder against him. The fire and pressure were becoming too much.

He pulled back with a long suck and tug. She was so close. Leaning forward he nipped at her earlobe, licking the spot just behind it. She shivered and her breath caught, hips pressing harder. He increased his pace, adding a third finger. She moaned into the skin of his shoulder before kissing it then his neck. Almost there, she just needed another push.

"Let go, Rin." He whispered huskily and bit her neck.

Rin tossed her head back and screamed as the pleasure and fire washed all through her. Her back arched into him as his fingers continued to move inside her, slowly and leisurely. As the waves of pleasure dimmed she lowered her head to his shoulder again, panting to catch her breath. When he chuckled and began to kiss her shoulder she pulled back in question.

His golden eyes sparked while a smirk formed on his mouth. "Beautiful." Was all he said before claiming her mouth again.

She could only moan as he kissed her, the fire and pressure beginning to build again. His fingers removed themselves from her core and she couldn't help her moan at their loss. He smiled into the kiss and she suddenly had the sensation of falling but didn't care. Then her heated back was being pressed into a cool cloth. His kimono, she realized when he pulled back to stare down at her.

With curious eyes she watched as he trailed a hand down her stomach, something wet being left behind. A dark blush spread over her cheeks when she realized that the liquid had come from her…from where his fingers had been. She watched as that hand lifted up from her navel to his perfect mouth. Her blush only darkened when his tongue snaked out to lick at the liquid on his fingers.

Sesshomaru nearly groaned at the pure taste of her. Ambrosia, that's what she tasted like to him. Sweet, clean, and all his. Keeping his eyes on her he cleaned his fingers then lowered himself over her so he could lap up the trail he'd left on her stomach. She moaned and arched under him, her hands fisting on his kimono. Once all of her juices had been cleaned up, he rose over her to claim her lips again, wanting her to taste what he did. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck again. The taste of her ecstasy mixed with the taste of his mouth had her desire spiking higher.

He pulled back from her mouth and scooted down her body, pausing to lick and nip at her breasts and her navel. With his hands on her thighs he parted her legs further and settled between them. The pure concentrated scent of her arousal hit him harder then he would have expected. The growl that escaped him was the only warning he gave before he attacked.

Rin cried out at the sudden attack on her core, at the mouth sucking on her. When she felt his tongue stroke her she arched, crying out again. He growled into her flesh, devouring her as he thrust his tongue in and out of her. In no time he had her on the verge of climax again, her hips bucking into his face while her hands dug into his hair. He growled again, the vibrations sending her over with a scream.

Sesshomaru continued to lap at her core, drawing out her release. When it became too much for him he gave one last lap and pulled back. She was panting as she stared up at him, amazement and love in her eyes. Again he kept his eyes locked on hers, drawing strength on her love, needing to know she was letting him do this because she loved him. His hands found the tie to his hakamas, tugging it free. He rose to his feet and removed all of his clothing, wanting to be able to feel all of her bare skin on his.

Rin took in the sight of him, just as naked as she was. All his lean muscles bare to her gaze and she greedily absorbed the sight. When her eyes landed on his swollen member she felt a moment of fear that quickly melted into anticipation. She rose up onto her elbows as he lowered to his knees between her legs. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and her arm found its way around his neck again. Using her hold on his neck to help keep her up, she trailed her free hand down his chest, ranking her nails along the hard plains.

When the inside of her wrist brushed the head of his manhood, Sesshomaru let out a throaty moan and pushed her back onto his kimono. Curious at what he would feel like she reached out and stroked the long shaft, earning a shuttering moan from him. Feeling braver she curled her hand around him, her fingers nowhere near touching, his length too thick. _Was he going to fit?_ As that thought passed through her skull she gently squeezed and dragged her hand up.

The primal growl Sesshomaru gave as he pulled back and grabbed her wrist, removing her hand, actually had her freezing. She looked up and gasped when light brown eyes met red.

"I can't…" he tried to speak. "…hold back." Slowly he rocked his hips, rubbing his erection against her heat. Rin gasped and bit her lip, her head tilting back as she bucked her hips slightly. He growled as the head of his member pressed ever so slightly into her.

"Yes…" she hissed and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers threading in his hair.

The needy, huskiness of her voice shredded the last of his control. He dipped down and took her mouth again. With one hard, sure thrust he buried himself to the hilt and broke through the last remains of her maidenhood. That sensation followed by the gasp of pain and the nails digging into his back reminded him that she needed to adjust. She was giving herself to him and he _would_ be considerate, he would hold back until she was ready.

Rin couldn't hold in her gasp of pain as he filled her, stretching her to a near breaking point. He was _big_ and it hurt but she refused to let her tears fall. The pain would fade, Kagome and Sango had told her so, and she was thankful that he wasn't moving. Slowly she released her death grip on his back and realized how rigid he was. He was trying not to hurt her, holding back while he wanted nothing more than to thrust into her. At that realization she let her tears fall.

Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss as he smelled the salt of her tears. She was looking up at him with pure love in her brown eyes, no regret or pain, only love. His heart stalled, unable to understand how she could look at him like that after everything he'd done, everything she'd seen him do. And why did he feel as if he _needed_ her to look at him like that? Why did this feel…right?

"Ses…shomaru." She whispered, tilting her hips slightly to relieve some of the lingering pain.

He hissed at the sensation, forcing his body not to move.

"Please…" Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb tracing the marks on the side of his face. "You can…move." To prove her point she lifted her hips to meet his, both gasping at the sensation.

He stared at her for a few more heartbeats before he pulled out slowly. She was so tight around him, squeezing him without effort. With only the tip of his member still inside her he kept his eyes locked on hers and thrust back in. She cried out again, arching under him and he became lost to his desire and passion.

Slow at first to allow her to adjust, he pumped into her. In, out, in, out. Over and over, until the pace just wasn't enough for him. As he increased his speed and strength he took one nipple into his mouth, toying with the hardened peak. The sounds Rin made as he thrust into her and sucked her breast drove him mad. And her scent wasn't helping, swirling around him and invading his senses until all he knew was the woman beneath him. Her scent, her touch, her taste, her sounds…everything.

Rin arched under her Lord again as he continued to increase the strength and speed in which he entered her. The pure sensation of pleasure was overloading her but she wanted more. She wanted more of him. Without thought, since it seemed she was incapable of thinking at the moment, she linked her legs around his waist and met his thrusts, finding the rhythm he'd set. When he growled at her action she began to kiss his shoulder.

Both became desperate to find completion, each just out of reach. Sesshomaru gripped her hips tightly and began to thrust at an inhuman speed, his release so close and he knew hers was even closer. As his thrust rocked her whole body, she tried to hold in her cries and moans, burying her face in his neck. When one hard, deep thrust hit that one spot she couldn't hold it in any more. She bit deep into his shoulder and dug her nails into his back to keep from screaming but it was too much. She tossed her head back and let loose her scream as her release overtook her.

Sesshomaru stiffened the instant her teeth sank into his shoulder, his yōkai raising and turning his eyes red. When she screamed her release, her walls tightening around him, he moved faster. In a few short thrust he sent her into another climax and he dropped his head to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. As his release slammed through him he gave the most animalistic growl he'd ever made and sank his elongated teeth into her flesh, causing her to arch her body even more and cry out again, clinging to him as if her life depended on him.

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through him, into her and back. It was so intense that it became difficult to tell where one wave ended and the other began. White light blinded her as she clung to him. Distantly she felt him lick at her neck as his body gently and slowly rocked into hers, ridding out the waves of ecstasy. The euphoric high slowly faded after what felt like forever and yet only seconds.

He held himself above the panting woman on, to his surprise, shaking arms. Never before had his release been so…powerful, so strong that it _shook_ him. And looking down at Rin, he knew she'd felt the same way though she'd never had experience before him. That thought practically made him purr as he lowered his head back to the mark on her shoulder.

With all his years of honing his control and his discipline, he never believed he'd lose it all because of her. He would never have believed that his yōkai would really truly desire her, an ordinary human, yet the proof was there. Though, Rin was anything but ordinary to him.

She gave a soft, satisfied moan as he continued to lick at the mark on her. Her hands gently combed through his silver tresses. The rise and fall of her chest slowly began to even out as her breathing returned to normal. That delicious scent of hers, now mixed with his, still permeated the air strongly. It was a scent he would never tire of.

"Sesshomaru?" She called softly when she heard him growl softly, unsure if she should add the honorific to his name or not.

He pulled back from the mark and looked into her satisfied yet worried gaze. Gently he took her mouth in his for another breathless kiss before pulling out of her core and rolling to the side. Once flat on his back he pulled her until she lay half on him, his chest her pillow.

"You will not go back to that village." He announced after a long moment of silence.

Rin frowned and sat up to she could look at him. "What? Why? I thought-"

"You will come with this Sesshomaru. There is much you will need to learn." His face held no emotion as he stared at her though the gentle stroking over her bare back told her something.

"You want me with you?" She frowned not understanding him. "Why and what do I need to learn?"

A smile graced his lips as he lifted his other hand up to trace the mark on her shoulder. Rin's frown intensified as her hand reached up to feel the slight ridges of the bite mark. Why did he keep going back to this mark? Then she remembered the way Inuyasha would nuzzle against Kagome's neck and nip her in the exact spot where the mark was on Rin. She remembered seeing the teeth marks and the blush on the miko's face when she'd asked about it. It was Inuyasha's mating mark. Which meant that Sesshomaru had…

"This Sesshomaru will keep his mate close." He finally answered when he knew she'd figured it out. "You will learn to be this daiyōkai's mate and care for his home and lands. You will stay by this Sesshomaru."

Rin blinked at him, trying to comprehend what was happening. "What if I wish to return to Kaede-sama and Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-sama? What if I want to stay with them?"

He narrowed his eyes and growled, fingers tightening in her hair. "Do you wish to stay? To leave this Sesshomaru?"

She blinked slowly and lowered herself until she was propping her chin up on her forearm on his chest. "I merely ask what if. They are kind to me and my friends. I should like to see them, especially the children."

"Then you may visit but you will live with this Sesshomaru and want for nothing." His fingers released her hair and began to stroke the soft locks.

She gave a happy smile and laid her head back on his chest. "This Rin already wants nothing aside from a life with her lord."

"And a longer life Rin will have." He murmured, smiling to himself. She was now his mate therefore her life span would match his. His Rin would not age nor become ill nor fade from him. She was his forever now and that thought made him…happy.

"Sesshomaru?" She called softly, fatigue evident in her voice.

"Rin?" He answered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up his body so her head rested against his shoulder. Next he grabbed his Mokomoko and wrapped it around their heads to be used as a pillow before he pulled his juban over them.

She gave a small yawn before continuing. "Why did Sesshomaru-sama mark this Rin?"

He looked down at the top of her head, a small frown on his face. Did she doubt him? Taking her chin in his hand he tilted her head back until he could look into her eyes. "Because Rin is the one who marked this Sesshomaru. She is the one who stole his heart and gave him kindness while never fearing him." Gently he kissed her lips. "Because Rin is the only one this Sesshomaru needs."

Tears glittered behind her eyes at his words. Rising slightly, she did the one thing she'd always wanted to do. She kissed his forehead, right over the crescent moon mark. Then she gave him a sweet, loving kiss on the lips before settling back against his shoulder. Sleep decided to take her then, allowing her to whisper one more thing before she entered the land of dreams.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

He stared down at her as her breathing became deeper, sleep fully taking her. Holding her tightly to his chest he looked up at the clear night sky and smiled again. For once in his life he was truly content. Truly happy. All because of the sleeping woman in his arms.

One day he would be able to tell her. To confess what she made him feel. But right now he couldn't say it to her conscious mind. So he simply held her tighter and nuzzled his face into her hair and whispered, "I love you, my Rin."

**End**

_Juban- _a traditional under shirt when wearing a kimono.

_-obi -_used asAunt

_-oji_ - used as Uncle

_Quick question: is it daiyōkai or taiyōkai? I looked it up in many places and they all said daiyōkai but in evey fic I've read it's taiyōkai._


	2. Sequal of sorts

_**AN: So this is kind of a sequel to **_**Taken from You**_**. The last chapter was physically taken while this one is more mentally taken, if that makes sense. It's a bit breathy, covering a span of about a year. Each line break that appears is a time jump. I know this counts as a multiple chapter but I just couldn't break it up. So, basically, it's just an angsty story (mostly in the beginning) and has only ONE lemon, with mentions of another. Hope you enjoy and please read author's note at end, I NEED YOUR HELP! And please read next chapter **__BEFORE__** you review, thanks!**_

Rin took a deep breath, breathing in the lovely fragrance of her garden. Her fingers brushed across the colorful petals as she walked down the well kept dirt path. Wandering deeper into the garden she came up to her favorite place. A clearing with a tall, ever blooming sakura tree that stood in the exact center. It was because of this tree that her garden had been built where it was.

Stepping up to the tree, she bit her lip and looked carefully around to make sure she was alone. It was a good thing very few beings were allowed within the garden without permission from her or her lord. Satisfied that no one was near she removed her outer layer kimono, placing it gently beneath the tree, and proceeded to climb up onto the thick lower branch.

She was thankful that unless there was a party or a visit from a high ranking official, Rin had convinced her lord to allow her to walk around with only two layers. He had wanted her to wear more layers but she had argued with him until they compromised on two. A smile tugged at her lips when she recalled his reasoning.

'_While others may have the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face, they will not be allowed to see your body.'_ Sesshomaru had growled, pulling her close and gently stroking her face. _'That privilege belongs to this Sesshomaru and no other.'_

Even after ten years together he still was the only one to cause her body to burn and her heart to skip a beat upon seeing him. His touch was the only she craved and she would never allow another to touch her. And, she knew deep in her heart, that Sesshomaru felt the same. He had told her so since day one and he had yet to lie to her.

Another sigh drifted from her lips as she settled back against the tree trunk, taking in the beautiful view she had. A giggle sounded as she thought about what many of the servants would say. Despite being the Lady of the West for the past ten years, Rin was unable to full squash out her adventurous nature. Not that she really wanted to, so long as she knew when to curb her baser side.

Memories began to rise at her train of thought and she welcomed them, focusing on what had happened when she first arrived at the palace. The afternoon following her rescue she had said her goodbyes to her friends and Sesshomaru had taken her in his arms, flying them to his grand home with Jaken and Aun following them. The daiyōkai had waited three days, until the leaders of his domain had all gathered for a ball before revealing the news.

Rin remembered meeting the staff the night she arrived, some instantly took to her while others refused her. One female, Suki, a young fox demoness, welcomed her with a bright smile. Now she was Rin's personal maid and closest friend. But three days later Suki had her scrubbed and cleaned, styled her hair and dressed her as if she was a princess. All the pulling and prodding had been worth it though when Rin walked into that hall and she had seen her love's breath catch.

Everything had seemed perfect in that moment until he gave the news that she was his mate. Chaos had nearly broken out until Sesshomaru gave a threat of death, silencing every being in the room. It wasn't until Sesshomaru's mother rose and approached Rin. The young woman didn't move as the powerful female yōkai inspected her. After a moment a smile curved the Lady Mother's lips, shocking the room, and she pulled Rin in for a hug announcing her approval.

After that was when Rin began her training, under the instruction on her new mother. For two years Rin learned all she could about being the new Lady of the West. Some days it had been so hard she had wanted to give up. But all it took was the thought of Sesshomaru and the desire to please him that kept her at it. And two years later she proved her worth.

It was strange to have so many yōkai bow to her as she stood beside her mate. While she had thought that they had accepted her because they feared her love it was later revealed by many of them that it was not so. While they feared the great Sesshomaru-sama, they admired the kind hearted, beautiful woman she was. The beautiful woman who 'tamed' their lord. Still there were others that refused to accept her but after so long things seemed to have worked out.

It was because of that acceptance that Sesshomaru had given Rin her garden. He had wanted to give her a little place in which she could go to escape from her duties. While they both enjoyed their getaway deep within their chambers and in each other's arms he knew she would eventually request another place. It had taken him the two years, starting just after her training began, to full have this place built and she was forever grateful.

A gentle breeze blew through the branches, catching a loose blossom and carrying it to her. As her hand closed around the soft petals a distance sound of a child laughing reached her ears. Instant longing and sadness exploded within her while tears formed in her eyes. Not all of her memories had been so prosperous.

Clearly she could remember the conversation she and Sesshomaru had when they had returned to the palace before everything began. He had asked her to begin taking a potion that would prevent conception. Rin had been hurt at his request but quickly understood when he explained. He _did_ want to have children with her but not at that moment. Things were too unstable for them to bring a babe into the world and it would be easier to wait. She had agreed, stating that until he was ready she was willing to wait.

It wasn't until four years later that he showed signs of changing his mind. They had gone to visit Inuyasha and welcome his newest child, a little girl they named Yuki. Rin had held her little niece, her heart becoming heavy with its desire to hold her own baby. She knew that the way she had looked was what broke Sesshomaru's resolve. Once they had returned home, locked in their room, he had told her it was time for them to have an heir. She had been so happy that, for the next day they did not leave their bed.

That had been five years ago and she still had been unable to give him the heir he desired. And it wasn't because of the lack of trying. Oh, no, it was defiantly not that problem since Sesshomaru seemed to seek her out at least three times a day…not including how many times they went at it through the night. After a year Rin had gone to seek help from Kagome but the miko couldn't explain why she wasn't able to conceive so she gave her tips on things that might help.

When her advice still didn't change the results Rin had sought Mother, desperate to find a way. The Lady Mother had asked questions and sat thinking for a while before she dropped her head. The only excuse she could think of was that, because Rin had died twice and returned to life twice, it was possible she was unable to conceive no matter what they did. Rin had been unable to stop her tears and allowed Mother to pull her in for a hug.

A few hours later when Rin had calmed down, the Lady Mother revealed there might be something to help increase fertility, if she was fertile at all. Seeing it was her last chance Rin agree to try her solution. So the Lady Mother had prepared a mixture of herbs for Rin, instructing her to mix it into her tea once a day. Rin had done as she was instructed, her hopes high.

The problem came a week later when she suddenly became violently ill. For no reason she was unable to keep anything down and her body temperature shot extremely high, sending her nearly into her third…and final death. It had taken Kagome hours to purify and heal Rin, exhausting the poor miko. It was still a mystery as to what caused her sickness since the miko had also approved of the mixture provided by the Lady Mother. So, just as a precaution, Kagome had instructed her to drink nothing but water for a month and eat very light foods with little herbs added to them.

So now here Rin was, almost a month later following her sister-in-law's directions. It still bothered her about what happened but what could she do about it? Maybe Mother was right. Maybe Rin was truly unable to have children.

Blinking back her tears Rin looked up at the night sky through the branches of her tree. For the millionth time she sent up a prayer to whatever Kami or Buddha that would listen. _'Please allow me the joy of carrying my love's child.'_ But her hopes were far from high.

Sesshomaru's head lifted up from the parchment he was reading and turned to the open balcony doors. Sadness began to seep into the clean summer night's air. And it was a scent he knew all too well. His Rin had become lost in her sad memories. She was hurting again and once more there was little he could do for her.

Without realizing it, the daiyōkai rose from his desk and stepped out onto the balcony. He knew where his mate was, the exact location, without finding her scent. She was deep within her gardens, near the forever blooming sakura tree. That was her place to hide from her pain yet recently even it failed to take it away from her. And it was heartbreaking to see his Rin so distraught and depressed.

Memories began to rise in his mind. The ones of his strong young ward turned mate when he had finally taken her to his home. He clearly remembered the day he revealed her to be his mate and how beautiful she had been walking into a room full of powerful yōkai with her head held high and a smile upon her lips. The only other time she had shone so brightly was two years later, after she had completed her training with his mother, at that moment when those doors opened to reveal her…everything within him had frozen.

Pride and honor had soon filled him as she glided to his side, fully earning and embraced in her role as Lady of the West. Those two years had been hard on her and on him. While she underwent her private tutoring with his mother, she was taken to the Lady's palace and only allowed to see him every few weeks. His mother had been adamant on keeping Rin away from distractions, Sesshomaru himself being the largest, and went so far as to keep them separated for an entire month before the party in which she had her 'coming out.' But once he saw her for the first time entering into the grand room…he conceded that the wait had been worth it. And the next three days he had made care to make up for their time spent apart, not allowing either of them to leave their chambers let alone their bed.

After the first two years and the eventual acceptance of Rin as his mate, he remembered how she had warmed the hearts of nearly every being involved in his council. Some of the nobles had been angered by her presence due to the hope that Sesshomaru would choose one of their daughters as his mate. However, after a nasty, underhanded attempt that had backfired on them, those desires died away when they saw how…right it was to have Rin as his mate. He could still remember the day the lords had brought their unattached daughters to his home for him to meet and the shock each leader had when they went to fetch the women and found them laughing and enjoying themselves wholeheartedly with Rin. Thankfully, no more attempts had been made in an effort to break Rin away from Sesshomaru after that.

But it seemed that those plans were not the path the lords should have taken. Pain began to blossom within Sesshomaru's chest at the thought and the memories that followed. Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome had their first child, he knew Rin desired her own. Only out of concern for the child and Rin's safety was it that Sesshomaru had requested that she take a potion to insure she would not become pregnant. He knew it had hurt her but, in the typical fashion of his Rin, she had offered an understanding smile and agreed. Even now he regretted ever asking her to do such a thing.

It had taken him four years and the birth of Yuki, Inuyasha and Kagome's second child, before he gave in to hers, and his, desire for a child. She had been so happy that she'd insisted they needed to 'practice' and they had spent an entire day doing such. And in the time following he had taken her every chance he could, not that he really needed the excuse to trap her in a secluded hallway and have his way, it just gave those moments more purpose. But now, five years later, it seemed as if that desire will never be fulfilled. They had tried everything to conceive, even taking a mixture from his mother that was supposed to help. But that had only succeeded in nearly killing the woman he loved. Because of that he withdrew himself from her and their attempts, fearful of what might happen if they continued.

A conversation with one of his nobles replayed in his head about the situation. Yamaka had, with obvious reluctance and hurt for he was one of the first to accept and adore Rin, suggested that Sesshomaru seek another female to give him his heir. It wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed the inu yōkai's mind, it was hearing another suggest it that made everything seem too real. He had instantly dismissed the idea, like he had done to himself, confiding in the noble that he had no desire to seek another female because the thought of lying with any aside from Rin disgusted him. Thankfully Yamaka had dropped the subject, his black eyes flashing with pity for his lord.

Just then the faint, subtle hint of salt reached Sesshomaru's sensitive nose and he found himself floating off his balcony towards the gardens. Too often in the past few months had the scent of Rin's tears filled his nose that he was able to scent even a single drop from all the way on his balcony. Quickly he drifted over the small wall of bushes that marked the garden's territory and floated to the center where his mate was. In no time he came up to the sakura tree, his heart skipping a beat when he caught sight of his love seated atop a branch, gazing up at the starry night sky.

A ghost of a smile tried to form across his mouth when he saw her and noticed she had shed her outer kimono. Usually he would have become annoyed upon seeing her out of her promised dressings but he just couldn't summon the feeling. But, just like every other time, worry for her safety pulsed through him. Long ago he had given up on attempting to keep her on the ground, realizing that it was just who she was. She was always the proper lady when she needed to be and rarely allowed herself the true freedom she'd once had, so he figured he could allow her this pleasure.

As he approached, stopping nearly below her, she turned her head to face him, a small sad smile gracing her lips. The hollowness within her eyes told him his suspicions had been true. She had been thinking of what was being denied her. In that moment he wished more than ever he could resolve their problem and give her a child, just so he never had to see that look in her eyes again.

"Rin." Her name came out as a plea. A plea for her true self to return.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she continued to stare at him in that depressing way. "How fare you this night?"

"My Rin." He sighed and rose until he was floating at eye level with her. Gently he cupped her face, his thumb brushing down her cheek. "You must not dwell on this."

"I cannot help it." Her voice came out a bit stronger and he could hear the tears she was holding back. "I am being denied the one thing I desire. The one thing that I _should_ have according to nature."

He could not argue with her on that. For a woman to have a child, that was one of the basic rules of nature. He could only sigh and hold out his hands. Rin looked at his hands for a moment before shifting. Wanting to be closer to him she placed her small hands on his shoulders, allowing him to grip her waist and lift her off the branch. Slowly he brought them back down, allowing her feet to touch the ground but he did not let her go. Instead he dipped down, placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, and pulled her into his body where he held her close. Neither moved nor spoke for a long while.

But eventually Rin pulled back, her eyes down cast as she spoke. "My lord."

Those two words had his spine stiffening, know he was not going to like what came next. She had only used those words mix together with that tone when she had to inform him of something she didn't like. And this time was a proven example with what she said next.

"You must seek a new mate."

His heart stopped and his blood turned to ice. Never would he have thought to hear those words from her. Others, yes, but not her, not his Rin. And not in a voice that sounded so defeated, so tired it almost brought him to his knees.

"What?" Was all he could manage.

Rin turned so her back was facing him and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Rin is not a worthy mate for Sesshomaru-sama. She is defective and unable to give him what he needs."

He could clearly hear her pain in her voice, the tears she was trying to hold back but not succeeding at. Still he could not find his voice.

"Many would agree with Rin." She continued. "So, tomorrow, I will remove my belongings from Sesshomaru-sama's chambers. I will wish you the greatest joy with your new mate." Her voice hitched on the word 'new' and her tears began to stream heavier.

That sound and the stronger scent of tears, accompanied by her taking a step away from him snapped his body into action. Before she could take another step his arm shot out to snag hers and pull her back against him. His strong arms wrapped around her to keep her flush against him, her back to his front. A low growl rumbled through his chest.

"Does Rin still love this Sesshomaru?" He managed to ask.

"Wh-what?" Rin gasped, shocked at his action, and turned so she could face him.

"Does Rin still love this Sesshomaru?" He repeated, allowing her to see the anger and hurt he was feeling.

"Y-yes. Rin will always love her Sesshomaru-sama." She frowned and slightly shook her head. "But Rin is broken. She cannot give-"

"You give this Sesshomaru everything he needs." Sesshomaru cut her off, his voice dropping due to his emotions. He was not going to allow her to belittle herself or think she was unworthy. She was everything to him.

"But I can't give you an heir." She said stronger this time, her tears going unchecked. Why couldn't he just understand that? All she wanted to do was leave so he could have the life he was meant too.

"This Sesshomaru will tell you what he has told the others." A hardness formed in his voice and his arms tightened slightly. "This Sesshomaru will stand by his choice, made nearly a decade ago, and take no other as his mate aside from his Rin. He will share no bed with another nor invite another into his. That privilege goes to his Rin alone." He paused to allow her to full absorb his words and then continued. "And no other, aside from his Rin will bare his child."

"And if Rin can not?" She whispered, honored by his words yet her doubt and fears still very much alive.

"Then this Sesshomaru would rather have his life with his Rin and no children then to have his Rin forever saddened and children born from another." The hard lines in his face softened as he reached up to stroke her cheek again, brushing at her tears. "Rin," again it was a plea, one that begged her to understand. "You are the only one this Sesshomaru desires and if that means we will not have children, than I will take what is given."

Rin blinked up at him, her tears still coming. "Does Rin mean so much more to Sesshomaru-sama then the prospect of having an heir? A full blooded yōkai heir?"

"Rin means more to this Sesshomaru then any number of bastard born heirs, yōkai or not." The corner on his mouth tilted up slightly. "Rin means more than this Sesshomaru's status and land."

That confession caused her to gasp, eyes widening. She knew he loved her even though he said it very few times. His gestures and actions proved and reminded her. But for him to say…_that_! His status and land, the things he had inherited from his father, had been his life's goal. But to say that she was more to him than any of it proved, better than anything, the depths of his feelings. That thought caused all her doubts to evaporate.

She had no words for him, how could she match or counter that? So instead she rose up onto her toes and placed her mouth on his. His response was instant, pressing closer to her and opening his mouth. Their tongues met in the middle, beginning the little battle they enjoyed every time. And like every time before, once his tongue had that first taste, he couldn't get enough of her. The same being said about her. Too bad their kiss was shorter then they both wanted but he had to ask his question.

"Does Rin believe this Sesshomaru?" He asked with a smirk as he stared down at her glazed brown eyes.

She blinked, regaining some thought ability, and frowned slightly. "Rin has always believed you, Sesshomaru." The drop of the honorific was a good sign. "But that does not chance the facts. I still wish for a child and you desire an heir. What will we do?"

She had a point but that was not something he wished to think about at the moment. Or for a long while. They had a very long life in which to think of such things. Right now he just wanted to be with the woman who was his heart and soul.

"In time, Rin," he spoke after a moment. "We will figure a way to solve this problem. One that does not involve this Sesshomaru bedding another and hurting his Rin. It is not a possibility."

A true smile, one not seen in weeks, curved her luscious mouth. "Then that subject is for another day."

He growled his approval and claimed her mouth again. This time it was hotter and longer, igniting the familiar and welcomed desire in both of them. It had been too long since they had been together, the longest stretch since her training days, and he found he could not wait to have her. And judging by the way her hands had found their way beneath his kimono he knew she couldn't wait either. With a groan he managed to pull back slightly so he could look into her warm brown eyes and seek the answer to his unasked question.

"Please…" The tone of her voice matched the desire in her eyes and her scent spiked, delicious and addicting, somewhat stronger than before. That was all he needed.

His growl was purely animalistic as he claimed her mouth once again. He was rough as he let his need take over and his tongue sought entrance into her mouth yet she met his actions with equal enthusiasm. This time he dropped his hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground enough so he could drop to his knees and take her with him. A little shifting and he had her laid out beside the sakura tree, his body positioned over hers.

Breaking the kiss he pulled back to look down at the magnificent woman beneath him. She was beautiful and always would be, especially as she stared up at him with those hooded, desire and loved filled warm brown eyes. This was his mate, his one and only, and never was he going to lose her. And never was she going to lose him.

With swift hands he released the tie on her obi and pealed back the layer of her kimono, revealing her stunning body to his hungry gaze. He stared at he for a moment, taking in the porcelain form that he'd been denying himself for too long, before leaning down to claim her mouth again. The kiss served to render Rin breathless just before he began his torturous decent down her body. Gently he nipped and kissed the column of her delicate neck, stopping to suck on his mark at the juncture of her neck and should.

Rin moaned loudly as Sesshomaru sucked and nipped her mating mark, her hands squeezing his shoulders. When he released her mark and continued on his path she took the opportunity to relieve him of his sash and push his kimono off his broad shoulders. That wonderful mouth of his paused just above one of her breasts as he shrugged off the silk.

With the cloth gone, tossed to the side by the tree, Sesshomaru gave one of her breast a nip before sucking one of her nipples into his warm mouth. Rin moaned, hands diving into his silver hair as she arched into his mouth. As he toyed with that breast his hand came up to pay attention to the other, pinching the hardened peak before rolling it between his fingers, tugging slightly. To add more to her pleaser he began to growl lowly in his throat, sending vibrations through her.

"Ah!" Rin gasped, the fingers of one hand beginning to rub the tip of his pointed ear. Something she had discovered by accident that he really seemed to like. The sensation had him rumbling harder, sending shocks through her. "Sesshomaru!"

"Rin." He growled, moving to kiss his way down her stomach. He was very pleased that she had not worn any undergarments, leaving her bare and easily accessible. One hand gripped her hip loosely while the other gently tickled her pale skin as it trailed south. A smirk formed on his lips when she began to wiggle at the sensation of his fingers.

"Stop teasing." She gasped out, bucking her hips into his chest. "Please."

"As my lady wishes." His voice rumbled through her abdomen before he placed a chaste kiss against her stomach. The next instant his mouth was covering her core, tongue thrusting deep inside and causing her to cry out.

A moan escaped him as the taste of her hit him. Like every time before, her taste was pure heaven…except…it was slightly stronger tonight, heightened in a way. It only made him desire her more. He gave a loud growl before greedily lapping at her, taking in as much of her as he could. With each pass and plunge of his tongue she gasped and bucked, her pleasure rising higher and higher. Within moments he had her shattering, pulsing around his strong tongue as she came.

But he didn't stop his assault. Instead he thrust two fingers into her, accompanying his tongue. Combined, his tongue and fingers sent her over two more times before he finally pulled back. When he went to crawl over her she stopped him with her hands on his shoulders and a gentle push. He frowned at her but allowed her to push him back until his back was resting against the ancient tree. His golden gaze locked with her warm brown one, fixated as she shifted up onto her knees and crawled between his spread knees.

Rin reached a gentle hand out, releasing the tie of his hakamas and tugging until his hardened member was freed. Her hungry gaze absorbed the sight of him, all hard and thick…just for her. With long practiced hands she cupped him, earning a moan of pleasure from him. Taking that sound as her cue she lowered her mouth to kiss the tip of the plum shaped head of his cock before surrounding it with her lips.

It was her turn to torture him. At first she sucked gently on the tip, occasionally licking it. When she became bored with that her tongue licked up and down the thick column of his cock, making sure to reach every inch of him. She pulled back, blowing lightly on his moist member and causing him to shutter and groan.

"Rin." The growl was practically non-discernable but the plea did not go unnoticed. Nor did the hands gripping her hair.

Smirking to herself, Rin once again took him into her mouth but going far past the tip to take as much of him as she could. What wouldn't fit she surrounded with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. Sesshomaru released another deep growl of pleasure, his hands tightening in her hair just enough to sting but not hurt her. At the gentle scrape of his claws on her scalp, Rin began to pull back, sucking hard, before dropping back down again.

Over and over, moving faster, she sucked his cock, encouraged by the low moans he gave. Every few strokes she'd stop to lick his shaft or toy with his balls, letting her hand continue where her mouth stopped. It didn't take long before Sesshomaru was using all his self control to keep from bucking his hips and driving his cock deep into her mouth. He knew she liked pleasing him this way, he did too, but he couldn't allow it to happen too often since it really pushed his control and he feared he'd end up hurting her, even after all these years.

But Rin always knew when he wanted more, needed her to do more. So with a deep breath she enclosed his cock in her mouth once more and took him as far as she could manage, his tip brushing the back of her throat. The moaning growl that left her mate made her smile around him with pride. She bobbed her head faster than before, sucking as hard as she could manage while pausing to tease the tip before drawing him in again. His thick cock pulsed, swelling even more to where it was becoming painful to continue what she was doing. Good thing she didn't have to much longer.

Sesshomaru stiffened a few moments later, hands tightening in her hair. "Rin." It was her only warning before he came. Thankfully she was able to pull back enough to where the hot jets of his come didn't choke her. Greedily she took what he offered, always enjoying the taste of his seed. She swallowed what had managed to stay in her awaiting mouth, delicately wiping the extra that had escaped from her chin.

He had held back on his release she realized, knowing that he was capable of giving much more. Her eyes looked back down at his cock and noticed it was still rock hard and pulsing slightly. Then her gaze jumped to his hooded one, taking in the pleased expression and the cocky grin. Before she could move his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, positioning himself at her dripping entrance, the edge of her kimono that still hung from her body blowing behind her slightly in the gentle breeze.

"As much as I enjoy your talented mouth, my Rin," He whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe. "I want to be deep inside you, making you scream in pleasure."

Her only response was a low, breathy moan and a slight wiggle of her hips to show him how ready she was for his want. He gave a low chuckle just before he slowly united them, pushing his manhood deep into her womanhood. Both moaned at the intense pleasure of their joining, pausing to simply absorb the feeling once he was sheathed all the way inside her.

"Ride me." He whispered, lips brushing hers before claiming them.

"As my lord wishes." She moaned back, slowly lifting her hips.

Her pace was slow and gentle, meant to simply take in the sensations caused. It didn't take long for them to need more, so when his hands tightened on her hips she moved faster and harder. With each impale of his cock into her she moaned, panting as her pace quickened and eventually needed his help to keep the pace going. She tossed her head back, arching her back to grind harder into him, her fingers digging into his bare shoulders and offering her breast to him. Greedily he latched onto one nipple.

The sensation of his mouth on her breast combined with the sudden striking of his tip against that bundle of nerves within her sent her over the edge in another climax. As her walls tightened around him, her juices thickly coating his cock, his hands tightened even more while he took over the control of her thrusts. Almost roughly he lifted her and slammed her onto his cock while she withered with her climax. He loved the feel of her squeezing him as she came.

But once that orgasm faded, another building up right on its heels, he was becoming desperate to find his full release. Faster and harder now he lifted her, rocking his hips up on each down stroke, but it just wasn't enough. His orgasm was right there and hers not far behind but he refused to end without seeing to her satisfaction again first.

With a growl he released the nipple he was toying with and switched their position so that she was underneath him. He hooked the back of her knees into the crook of his arms, spreading her legs wider and pushing them closer to her chest to insure he was able to go even deeper. Rin began to cry out with each desperate, furious thrust of his hip, sliding back and forth across her kimono and uncaring if it became stained by the grass beneath it.

So close, they were both so close. "S-Sessho…maru…" she managed to moan, hand reaching up to dive into his silver hair. Roughly, sensing her end and his, she sat up slightly and pulled him down so she could claim his mouth is a soul searing kiss. A mere millisecond after their lips touched it was over, their orgasms slamming into them at the same moment. They swallowed the other's cry of pleasure, refusing to end the kiss. His scolding seed shot deep into her pulsing womb again and again while her juices sought to cover him completely, a mixture of both spilling from her and spreading between them and her kimono.

Moments passed with them waiting out the end of their mind numbing releases before Sesshomaru dared to move. By no means did he want to remove himself from within the warm embrace of his beloved, even if only for a moment, but he reluctantly let go of her legs and slide out of her. Rin let out a disappointed groan but didn't cease stroking his hair and back. Braced upon his slightly shaking arms he stared down into her well satisfied, loving brown gaze.

"You are beautiful." He whispered, brushing back a portion of her damp hair. "The only woman this Sesshomaru will ever desire. You are everything to me."

Rin smile softly at him, her love for him making it seem as if she glowed. Gently she cupped his cheek before speaking. "You are beyond handsome and more then this Rin could ever wish for. And you are everything to me."

The kiss they shared this time held not hint of lust, just simple, pure, unadulterated love. Love that they would only feel for the person with whom they were with. No matter what destiny threw at them, a child or not, they knew that those feelings would never fade nor disappear. They would find a way to see their wishes come true so long as they were together. After all, there was no Rin without Sesshomaru and not Sesshomaru without Rin.

After that night things seemed to be getting better. Due to his admission and promise Rin was able come to terms, in a way, with their situation. After all, there were other families that were unable to have children and they got along fine. So with that thought, and the refreshed knowledge that her mate loved and only wanted her, the heavy weight on her shoulders lifted a significant amount. Her improved mood instantly absorbed into the palace and its staff, giving everything a 'joyful' feel.

At least for about three weeks, then Rin suddenly began to feel ill. For the past five days she'd been feeling bouts of extreme exhaustion, needing to rest at times that shouldn't have bothered her. At first she just passed it off as not getting enough nutrition due to her water and plain, light foods diet. It wasn't until she began to feel nauseous on the fourth day that she became worried. After recently recovering from her near death experience, she knew she had to seek help.

The only problem was that Sesshomaru was away from the keep and had been for the past three days. He would never allow her to leave by herself but she had to visit Kagome. Besides, he knew that the miko had requested a visit to perform a check-up and make sure his mate was back to full health. And it was that reasoning thought that convinced her to saddle up Aun and head to the small village that had once been her home. And of course she made sure to let a number of people know where she was going and when she was to return.

Aun gave a grunt as he descended, letting her know they had arrived. Once the two headed dragon yōkai touched the ground he lowered himself down to his belly to make it easier for her to slide off his back. With her feet on the ground she sent Aun away to go graze and walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. Before she could get within ten feet a blur of silver, black, and red tackled into her accompanied by a cry.

"Rin-oba!"

Rin chuckled as she looked down into the dark, dark golden gaze of her niece. "Hello Yuki-chan."

"What are you doin' here?" Yuki continued to smile widely as she released Rin.

"I came to see your mother. Is she inside?" Just as the question left her mouth the mat covering the doorway was pushed aside. Kagome, dressed in her miko garb, stepped out with a welcoming smile. Which Rin returned. "Hello Kagome-chan."

"Hi Rin-chan. I wondered why Yuki came running out here." She chuckled and gave a little grunt as she picked up her daughter. "You know you're not supposed to do that, little one."

"Sorry mama." Yuki bowed her head, the little dog ears atop her black streaked silver head flattening slightly. "But I knew it was Rin-oba."

"That doesn't matter." Kagome said with a slight shake of her head. "You know better. Now go inside and finish your studies."

Yuki nodded and hopped out of her mother's arms to run back into the large hut. Once the girl was safe inside Kagome turn back to face Rin. Her blue eyes looked the younger woman up and down, assessing her physical appearance.

"So," she finally spoke. "How are you feeling? I want to assume you're doing better since this is the first time you've been here since the incident."

Rin sighed at that, her shoulders dropping. "I was feeling back to normal a few days after you left. Aside from my increased depression."

Kagome's eyes took on a saddened look as she placed a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. "That's understandable. Come on inside so we don't have to talk in front of everyone. Have you been sticking to the diet I recommended?"

"As if Sesshomaru would allow me to stray." Rin snorted as she followed Kagome inside. "The furthest I've gone from bland broths and plain rice has been a slightly seasoned chicken with potatoes."

"I know it's no fun eating such boring foods but, trust me, after what happened you had to rid your body of all toxins and herbs. It was the only way to make sure you returned to normal." The miko sighed as she sat beside the fire pit in the main room. "Has anything made you sick since then though?"

"No." Rin shook her head and took the seat adjacent to her. Then she paused, biting her lip, not sure how to approach what she was going through. "Well…"

"Well what?" Kagome pressed.

"Well, just recently I've been feeling very tired all of a sudden. To the point that I've had to sit down and rest doing things that normally wouldn't tire me out." Rin confessed.

"Hm." Kagome frowned as she went to kneel before the Lady of the West. Gently she took Rin's face in her hands and turned it to different angles. "How long has this been going on?"

"The past five days."

"Has anything else been bothering you? Headaches? Stomachaches?"

"No…actually yes, kinda. I've been feeling nauseous since yesterday. I could barely get my breakfast down."

Kagome pulled back at that, her frown intensifying. "Only today? Were you able to keep your food down?"

"Yes, but it came on so suddenly." A sigh of frustration escaped her. "That's why I decided to come here now."

"I take it Sesshomaru doesn't know you're here?" Kagome giggled.

"Um, no, he went out on patrol three days ago but he should be back tonight. I was scared that something was really wrong with me and I didn't want to worry him if it was nothing." Rin offered a shaky smile.

"Well, there's no reason to get the Great Lord of the Western Lands all worked up for no reason. He seems to have enough to worry about, right?" Kagome's gentle smile was all knowing.

"That's what I say."

"Then let's not give him another scare then. I want to try something that should narrow down the possibilities if there is something wrong with you. Go ahead and lay down." Kagome instructed as she shifted so she was kneeling beside Rin when she was laid out.

"What do you think might be wrong?" Rin asked, her big brown eyes looking up at her sister-in-law.

"If I had to guess, I'd say a virus or parasite." Kagome brushed back Rin's hair and at the woman's confused look she explained. "In my home time there are things they call viruses that cause illnesses. And there are types of parasites discovered that can cause your symptoms."

Rin didn't respond, simply nodding her head in understanding. She shifted her shoulders a bit to become more comfortable. Once she settled Kagome leaned closer, her hands hovering inches above Rin's body. A moment later they began to glow softly and, beginning at her head, Kagome drifted them downwards, seeking anything that might be out of place or dark. It wasn't until she came to Rin's lower abdomen that she found something. The gentle pulse of her power gave her the answer they sought.

Kagome had to bite her lip to keep the smile from her face as she pulled back. She wanted to be positive before she told Rin. "I think I know what is making you so tired."

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Rin's eyes brightened with hope as she sat up.

"I want to make sure first. Hiroto!" Kagome called turning to the mat that separated the main room from the children's room. A moment later her son stepped out dressed in red hakamas and a white gi.

"Yes, mama?" Hiroto asked shyly, with his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked on the heels of his bare feet. The pose always made him look like he'd done something wrong.

"Hey Hiroto-kun." Rin giggled and held her arms out. "Do I get a hug?"

A shy smile formed on his lips and a pink blush stained his cheeks before he walked up to her. Poor Hiroto was always so shy but he never refused his aunt a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her neck she pulled him down into her lap. A gentle smile formed on her lips when he nuzzled her neck. But then he paused and sniffed a few times before pulling back with a confused frown.

"What's wrong Hiroto-kun?" Rin asked, stroking his silver hair.

"Your scent…it's different." His golden eyes, a few shades darker than his father's, focused on her, confusion evident.

"I was wondering…" Kagome spoke softly, drawing their attention. "Anyways, Hiroto, will you go get daddy for me? Tell him I need his help with something."

"Ok," Hiroto nodded and stood, running out of the hut to do the task his mother set for him.

Kagome smiled after her son, resting her cheek on her hand. "That boy is so helpful. Too bad I know he'll end up more like Inuyasha when he's older."

"Would that be so bad?" Rin asked, her eyes staring at the wooden floor.

Kagome noted the sadness in her voice, the longing, and she couldn't hold back her smile. "I suppose not, so long as he's a little bit like me. I do not need another hanyō with Inuyasha's attitude."

"And what's so wrong with my attitude?" Inuyasha's gruff voice called before the silver haired inu hanyō entered, followed by his son. "The pup says you need my help. What for?"

"Dad." Hiroto groaned and rolled his eyes. He did not like to be called a pup. Inuyasha just smirked, ruffling the boy's hair while being careful with his ears. Hiroto tried not to laugh as he pushed his father's hand away. Once he succeeded the boy ran back into his room.

Kagome smiled fondly at the two. "Yes, Inuyasha, I need your nose." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hiroto kind of confirmed my suspicion but I want to be positive."

"What are you talking about?" Rin looked from her sister to her brother.

Inuyasha looked down at his brother's mate, taking in the sadness in her eyes. He knew what had been happening with the couple and he felt for them. No one deserved a child more than the young woman dressed in purple sitting in his hut. And she shouldn't have to suffer for having that desire. With that thought her scent finally registered in his brain. There was defiantly something different to it, subtle but still there.

"Well I'll be." He chuckled, crossing his arms as he dropped to sit by his mate.

"So I'm right?" Kagome turned her big, hopeful blue eyes to him.

"Yep, not far along but you're defiantly right." He smiled cockily.

"Oh, good." Kagome gave a relieved sigh.

"Ok, are you two going to tell me what's wrong with me? I do have to be back soon." Rin cut in, a little annoyed at the two.

"Right, Rin-chan," Kagome couldn't stop her smile from covering her face. "It looks like I was right. You do have a parasite…of sorts."

"A parasite?" Rin repeated with wide eyes. "C-can it be removed?"

"I don't think you'll want to remove this one. Especially since you've been trying for it so hard." Kagome had to laugh at the confused look on her sister-in-law's face before she clarified what she was saying. "Rin-chan, you're pregnant."

All Rin could do was blink at the miko. "W-what?"

"You're finally having a baby." Kagome answered, still ecstatic about the news.

It took Rin another moment to process what she was being told. When she had she shook her head. "You're wrong, Kagome-chan. I can't be pregnant. I can't have children."

"Well she's not. You are. And apparently you can." Inuyasha replied, a grin still on his face. "So congrats. Now you just have to tell that fluffy brother of mine."

"No." Rin continued to shake her head. Why were they doing this to her? She had finally accepted her fate. "You guys don't understand. We've tried everything and nothing worked. I can't be pregnant."

Kagome frowned and leaned closer. "Have you had sex with Sesshomaru in the past month?"

Even after nine years and her situation, taking about her sex life with Sesshomaru still made her blush. "Y-yes."

"Then it is every bit a possibility that you are pregnant." Kagome shrugged as if she just won the argument. "Besides, that little spark of life I sense within you just proves us even more right."

A little spark of life…within her? Rin looked down at her flat stomach and tried to will herself to see the spark. Shaking slightly, she put her hand over her belly. Could she really, truly be pregnant? Hope she had thought she wouldn't have anymore consumed her.

"But…" she swallowed and looked back at the couple across from her. "Why now? We've been trying for nearly five years. Why would I become pregnant now?"

"I don't know." Kagome sighed. "It doesn't make any sense, you _should_ have conceived not long after you stopped taking the potion to prevent it. I was shocked when you told me that even after your 'heat' that you still hadn't conceived."

"It might have had to do with your fertility." Inuyasha chimed in, looking very thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Both women asked.

"I mean, you may not have been fertile at all Rin." The hanyō sighed and shook his head. "I know that doesn't make sense but I can't remember a time after you mated Sesshomaru that you were fertile. I can easily smell Kagome's time but never yours."

"Why wouldn't you be able to smell it?" Rin frowned at him.

"Not sure. I mean I expected that while you were taking that potion to stop you from having a kid. But after you stopped taking it there was never a spike in your scent that told me you were at your peak to conceive. Hell, I had thought it was possibly a very subtle change from when you lived here since you're now mated to Sesshomaru but I don't think even he smelled anything." He was almost positive his brother had never smelled her fertility since before he mated her.

"And it's not possible for a mating to destroy her fertility." Kagome added, her frown deep enough to cause wrinkles on her forehead. "I wonder what's been going on."

"You and me both." Rin added and after a pause pointed something out. "Do you think that incident almost two months ago could be related to this?"

"It's highly possible." Kagome nodded in agreement. "But we won't be able to tell unless we discover what it was that the mixture Sesshomaru's mother gave you reacted so badly with."

Silence filled the hut at her words, aside from the noises of the pups in the other room. All three of them were thinking about the situation, remembering that day. Rin shuddered at the memory of retching for hours while running a high fever. Her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach and the news fully sank in. She was pregnant!

Her excitement had her shooting to her feet and examining her flat belly. Her fingers splayed wide to cover the entire area. A true, heartfelt, joyful smile appeared on her mouth as she looked to her family members. They were returning her smile with bright, happy ones of their own.

"I'm really pregnant." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes you are." Kagome giggled and pulled her in for a hug. "You'll be a great mom."

Rin laughed slightly, wiping away her tears. "H-how long?"

"I'd say you're just under a month right now." Inuyasha supplied as he stood up as well.

'_Just under a month…'_ Rin repeated, thinking back to figure out when this happened. A month was a long time but there was only one night that stood out and she knew that it was that night. _'All that talk about accepting that I would never carry a child and now look what's happened.'_

"Since you're about a month along," Kagome's voice brought her out of her remembering. "I'd say mid to late spring is when you'll be due."

"Spring, huh?" Rin mussed, still rubbing her belly. "A lot can happen until then."

"Don't worry." Kagome hugged her again. "You'll have nothing to worry about."

"Except tellin' my bone head brother." Inuyasha pointed out with a smirk. "I'll bet he hasn't even realized you scent had changed. It's so subtle right now."

"And it's that last thing either of us would expect." Rin replied with a laugh. "It's so funny."

"What is?"

"I can tell you exactly when this happened."

"That's not so odd. I remember when both of our pups were conceived." Inuyasha flashed a prideful grin at his wife, who blushed.

"I'm sure you can, Inuyasha, but that's not what makes it funny." Rin's eyes softened as she recalled that night. "It was the conversation we had before…you know."

"What did you talk about?" Kagome pressed, wanting to know the situation.

"I had told him to find another mate but he refused." The gasp from Kagome and the growl from Inuyasha were not a surprise. "It wasn't like I wanted him to, it just seemed like the only way for him to have a legitimate heir."

"Damn, Rin," Inuyasha groaned. "You don't tell your mate to find another. Even if it's for a 'good' reason. It makes it seem like you aren't satisfied with him."

"I realized that after he told me in more ways than one that he loved me and would never take another." Rin sighed again, those memories still fresh and warming. "After that we both had pretty much succumbed to the idea of never having a child of our own. And look at me now." She laughed as she waved a hand over her stomach.

"It's funny how things end up working out." Kagome commented as she stepped up to her mate, looping her arm around his back.

Inuyasha looked down at her with loving golden eyes. Rin knew that look all too well, having seen it from Sesshomaru many times. It was a look that promised never ending love and happiness. One that often times seemed to say _'what did I do to deserve you? I love you.'_ It was one of her favorite looks and one of few reserved for her and her alone.

"Mama?" Yuki's voice drew their attention as the little girl walked into the room. Hiroto right behind her. "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too." Hiroto added just as his stomach growled.

Kagome laughed and stepped away from her mate. "Alright, I'll start on supper. Rin-chan, will you be staying with us?"

"I would love to Kagome-chan but I really have to get back. Sesshomaru doesn't know I've left." Rin shook her head but continued to smile. "Besides, I have news to tell him."

"And he'll be thrilled." Kagome assured her as she pulled her in for another hug. "Be safe on your way back, Rin-chan. And I'll want to see you in about two months to see how things are going."

"I'll be sure to be here." Rin promised before she turned to face the pups. She knelt and held her arms open. "Does Rin-oba get a goodbye hug?"

Both pups ran up to her, hugging her at the same time. Yuki was the first to speak. "Bye, Rin-oba. Come back soon."

"We'll miss you, Rin-oba." Hiroto added as they stepped back.

"I'll miss you as well. Be good for mom and dad." She smiled brightly at them as she stood. Which one would her child look like more?

"Come on, Rin." Inuyasha called. "I'll take you to Aun."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

She waved at the remaining occupants and followed him out of the hut. A loud 'goodbye' followed the two as they left and headed to the clearing not too far away. Aun was there, lying in the middle of the green grass but stood instantly when they entered the clearing. The two headed beast quickly made his way up to them, bumping its heads against her in greeting. After she patted each head, Inuyasha helped her on to its back.

"Be careful on your way." He warned as she got settled. "I don't need Sesshomaru hunting for my head because you got distracted."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I have no plans on getting myself lost or hurt. Especially not now." For the hundredth time since she found out, her hand went to rest on her stomach.

"Just remember that." He said with a hard look that softened after a moment. "I'm really happy for you, Rin. For both of you. No one deserves a child more than you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama, that means a lot to me." She smiled at him, tears once again building behind her eyes.

"Alright, no tears. Get going before you get us both in trouble." A blush began to stain his cheeks when he saw her tears but he tried to fight it back.

Rin giggled and gripped the reigns tight. "Goodbye, brother, I'll see you around."

"See ya around." He agreed and stepped back.

"Let's head home Aun." Rin said to the beast and gently flicked the reigns. With a groan Aun quickly rose into the air, as eager to return home as she was. She couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to return, after all…he was in for a _big_ surprise.

Luckily she had arrived before Sesshomaru returned and opted for a bath to wash away the scent of travel from her skin. It wasn't that she was ashamed for going to Inuyasha's she just didn't need him to focus on the fact that she went against his wishes. He would be mad that she had left the grounds without an escort but only after she told him the news. _If_ she could calm her nerves down enough to get the words out.

After her long, soothing bath, Rin waited anxiously for her mate's return, unable to eat anything. When he still had not shown up hours later, when the sun was past set and the moon was high, her excitement began to fade, thinking he would not return that night. Eventually she rose from her favorite seat within the library and wandered into her garden, breathing in the fresh air. The scent of the flowers calmed her into a blissful state as she walked, her hand slowly rubbing her stomach.

Before she was even aware of it, she had made it to her tree. A loving smile graced her lips at the memory of what had happened the last time she and her love had been under the pink covered branches. And at what those actions had caused. A giggle escaped her as she looked up at the tree to see the clear, stary night sky. _What better place to tell him then in the exact place it happened?_

When Sesshomaru finally returned home he was desperate to see his mate and had expected to find her within the vast library, reading in her favorite spot by the window as she often did after diner. But she wasn't there, to his surprise. Frowning slightly he quickly entered their chambers but found she was not there either. Worried now, the daiyōkai headed back to the library where here scent was just a little bit stronger, meaning she'd been there but had left no more than half an hour ago.

Catching the strongest trail of her scent he found she had exited the palace and headed…right to her garden. A sigh escaped him when he realized she was still within the grounds and safe. At that knowledge his initial annoyance and anger returned and he set out to trap his disobedient mate. He knew about her little trip, Jaken had informed him of it the moment he had returned and inquired about his Rin. But the imp had not told him _why_ she had decided to visit his brother, for he did not know, and Sesshomaru was going to get the answer.

He came up to the sakura tree in no time and was shocked to find the young woman _standing_ beneath the branches rather than _seated_ in them. Pausing at the entrance to the little clearing, the Lord of the West took in his lady's appearance. Even with her back to him he could tell she was dressed in a single layer kimono, the color of a rich purple decorated with golden butterflies, while her long onyx hair was left free to flow down to her lower back. She also wore no sandals or socks, her bare feet cushioned only by the soft grass beneath them. Despite the single layer of clothing and her lack of footwear, Sesshomaru found himself unable to be angry as he stared at his woman, entranced by the way she seemed to glow within the moon light.

"Rin…" He whispered, afraid that she might be an apparition that would disappear if he spoke. That was nonsense because he could clearly smell her wonderful scent. An apparition would not have a scent.

Rin turned at the sound of her name, a smile present on her lips. "Welcome back, my lord." Her brown eyes sparkled with so much love directed at him he felt his breath catch in his throat. Forcing his lungs to work again he took a deep breath, breathing in more of her wonderful scent…and froze. He sniffed the air again and frowned deeply. Something was…wrong with her scent.

"Rin," He spoke again, closing the distance between them. When he was in front of her he pulled her into his arms and dropped his nose to her neck, taking a long, deep breath. That foreign scent was there, coming from her just like when she'd been ill. Except this scent was different than that of an illness, it was…pleasant. Where had he smelled something like it before? "Rin, are you well?"

Rin pulled back so she could look into his worried golden gaze. "Of course, Sesshomaru. In fact I'm perfectly healthy."

His frowned deepened at the light note in her voice. "Why did you visit my brother today?"

That startled her for a moment before she sighed, her smile still bright on her face. "Jaken told you, didn't he?" When he didn't answer she shrugged and stepped out of his hold. "I went to visit Kagome-chan, she wanted me to come by for a check-up after the incident."

"Why did you not wait for my return?"

"I saw no need." He growled at that, obviously not liking her answer. "I am sorry, Sesshomaru, I should have waited but I felt the need to visit as soon as possible. I did make sure to tell many of where I was going and I made sure to return before sunset."

Sesshomaru continued to frown at her. Gently he cupped her cheek, brushing he thumb across the cheekbone. "Have you been feeling well? You seem to have a skill at hiding your pains from me."

She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his hand. When she opened them again, love and joy were reflected up at him. "I have been relatively fine. For the past few days I have been very tired and, while it worried me slightly, I felt no need to tell you since you have been gone. It wasn't until I became very nauseous this morning that I decided to see Kagome-chan. Believe me, Sesshomaru, I did not wait because I did not want you to worry, especially if it was nothing."

"This Sesshomaru will always worry for his Rin." He spoke softly, gently kissing her lips. "It worries me more when you leave without an escort. What did the miko say? Is whatever is wrong with you the reason for the difference in your scent?"

"You noticed it?" She blinked up at him, obviously not expecting him to mention it. "I mean, Inuyasha-sama noticed but he said it was very faint."

"This Sesshomaru has a better nose than the half-breed." He couldn't help but chuckle when her cheeks darkened a bit at her slight embarrassment. The humor did not last however, leaving him to stare down at her with his piecing gaze. "What ails you, my Rin?"

Rin bit her lips, locking gazes with him. "Nothing ails me, per se. What I feel are more of…side effects to my…condition."

"Rin." It was a growling warning. Her lord and love wanted answers and she was stalling.

She sighed again, breaking eye contact to look at her feet. A moment passed before she took the hand that still rested on her cheek in both of hers and looked back up at him. "A wondrous thing has happened, my love." Once again she was smiling brightly as she led the hand she held down her body to her flat stomach, where she forced his palm flat over the space where their pup grew. "A miracle, Sesshomaru."

He stared down at where she'd put his hand with wide eyes, stunned and shocked beyond anything. Now that she told him, he could sense it. The very faint and tiny spark of life within her. Now the subtle change in her scent made perfect sense and he could remember where he'd smelt it before. Inuyasha's woman Kagome had produced a similar scent during her pregnancies. When that realization struck, his wide eyes shot back up to her brown eyes.

"How?" His voice was rough even to his ears but he couldn't help it. "After so long…"

"I don't know." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she spoke. "Kagome and Inuyasha have theories but nothing positive. All I know is that night when we came to terms that I wouldn't be able to produce your child…we were proven wrong." Her hands tightened around his at her words.

'_That night under this tree.'_ He realized what she was talking about. _'Her scent _had_ been different then too but not like this. It wasn't a strong difference but could she have been fertile then?'_ His answer was the evidence under his hand. He whispered more to himself, "What had changed?"

"All I know," Rin's voice was thick with her emotions as she spoke, reaching up to touch his face lovingly. "Is that I am pregnant. I am finally carrying your heir." Her tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes.

As she said those words, shedding tears of joy, it fully sank into the Lord of the West. Rin, his mate, his love, his life, was carrying his pup. His heir…_their_ child. The joy, the love, he felt at that moment was not something he was capable of hiding behind his stoic face. And at that moment, he didn't care if the whole country was there to witness his joy. Being the scary inu daiyōkai of the west just didn't matter.

A large smile slowly formed on his mouth before he began to laugh softly. Gripping Rin's waist he lifted her into the air and spun them. She gasped in surprise but quickly began to laugh with him. After a few turns he pulled her close and let her slide down his body until he was able to claim her mouth in a soul searing kiss that left them both breathless when they pulled apart.

"Rin takes it that her Sesshomaru-sama is pleased." Rin chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued to hold her up.

"Rin's Sesshomaru is more than pleased." Sesshomaru continued to smile at her, a mischievous glint flashing in his golden depths. "And he will prove to his mate _exactly_ how pleased he is."

With a deep growl he claimed her mouth again in a long, passionate kiss. When he finally pulled back they were stretched out on the ground, neither noticing how they had gotten there. He stared down at his mate, taking in her joyful glow. Gently he brushed back her hair, clearing her face so he could see it without obstruction. She was so beautiful to him, even more so now that she was carrying his pup.

His smile returned, only slightly softer, when he rested his hand on her lower belly again. He leaned forward until their lips were almost touching again to whisper words that were only meant for her ears. "I love you, my Rin."

Happiness was all she knew in that moment that all she could do was pull him down and kiss him again, after whispering her response. "I love you, my Sesshomaru."

For that night and well into the morning Sesshomaru proved, without a doubt, how pleased he was with his mate. Everything seemed to be forgotten to the lovers, including their location. A pair of unsuspecting gardeners nearly stumbled upon the two but, thankfully, only saw a ball of blue light flash from the clearing. It wasn't hard for them to guess at what was going on though.

After their day locked within their chambers, the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands emerged with an aura of pure joy that seeped faster into the air about the palace then with Rin's returned joy alone. Without anything being said it seemed as if the entire place knew of the good fortune that had been granted to the couple. The staff was excited, thrilled, that at long last there was going to be an heir. And the fact that the heir was coming from their beloved Lady made the news so much better. Even Jaken was happy for his Lord and Rin, since he had changed his attitude towards the woman after coming to terms with Sesshomaru's choice, being the absolute first to congratulate them.

However, there were a few whom did not like the idea of there being a hanyō heir. The worst and most spiteful of them was the head maid, Miya. A lovely inu yōkai with light brown hair and blue eyes, Miya opted to leave her family and serve her Lord many years ago in the hopes of being chosen as his bride, if not then his mistress. But her hopes had been dashed the moment he brought Rin home and made it clear he had no desire for anyone aside from the human. At first she had believed that Sesshomaru would become bored with Rin and seek another, but after a few years it seemed she had been mistaken. He was truly in love with the human girl.

Then, when Rin had announced to the fox yōkai, Suki, that she and their Lord were planning to have a child, Miya knew she had to stop them. So she devised a way to prevent Rin from conceiving, by adding a nearly tasteless potion into the human's morning juice. For five years her plan worked and it seemed like she was finally going to have herself a higher position, one that her pure blood demanded. The mother of the Great Lord Sesshomaru's heir, she'd liked that title even if it was as high as being his mate. But the stupid human had to go and take a mixture from the Lady Mother that countered Miya's own potion, causing the fool to become deathly ill.

For over a month, thanks that miko bitch's instruction, Miya had been unable to give Rin the mixture. Too much time without it, combined with the healing, allowed the stupid human to become fertile…not a strong fertile but apparently enough that she became pregnant. Now all of Miya's hard work was being destroyed. She had to end this or her chances at being Sesshomaru's mistress would be gone. And she knew just what to do.

A week after the 'announcement' the female inu yōkai mixed up her contraceptive potion once again, adding a few extra ingredients to ensure potency. Just like before when she went to serve breakfast, she added her potion to the Lady's juice and brought it out. She was confident that neither Sesshomaru nor Rin would be able to sense the potion so she sat in her usual seat, fighting back her proud smile. From the corner of her eye she watched Rin drink all of her juice as she ate and spoke with her mate. But when breakfast finished and the human woman had failed to double over in pain as she lost her babe, Miya grew angry, not understanding what had happened.

As she began to clear away the dishes Rin flinched, putting her hand on her stomach and frowning.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, staring down at her with worried eyes.

"Yeah…" Rin continued to frown as she rubbed her stomach. "I think I just ate too fast."

"Perhaps you should lie down, rest for the day." It wasn't exactly a suggestion nor was it a demand. It was a wish from a man who'd nearly lost his mate far too many times and did not want to risk losing her again, nor their pup.

"Normally I'd argue with you, Sesshomaru-sama, but not right now." She looked up at him and kissed his stripped cheek. "I will stop by the library to get a book then I will spend the day barricaded within out rooms. What do you say?"

"As long as you stay within our rooms and rest I shall be content. But if you should feel worse-"

"I will scream for you." Rin giggled and patted his cheek. "You are such and over protective puppy."

Sesshomaru growled at that comment though a trace of a smile could be seen on his mouth as he leaned down to nuzzle the crook of her neck and nip his mark. "Given the past this Sesshomaru believes he has a right to be over protective. And I believe the term you are looking for is 'guard dog.'"

Rin laughed huskily and nuzzled his neck in return. "Hm…guard dog could be used but…" She pulled back, eyes sparking with mischief. "…puppy better describes how cuddly you are."

The daiyōkai's eyes narrowed at her and she just laughed. "You are not funny."

"Oh, I think I am." Rin chuckled then grimaced, hands returning to stomach. All the amusement and bantering vanished in that moment.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru stared down at her, not knowing what to do. Carefully he put his hand at the base of her spine, needing the contact.

"Rin-chan thinks she will follow Guard Dog-sama's suggestion now." She said after releasing a steady breath, her palm resting flat on his chest.

"I am taking you back to bed." He warned before scooping her up into his arms and heading for the exit.

Miya watched as they left the room, her knuckles white as she gripped the tray in anger. No one had ever teased her Lord as that stupid human had dared to do. She acted so sweet and innocent it made Miya sick. At least by watching the disgusting display she'd learned Rin was not immune to the potion, she was in some pain. It just wasn't enough, next time she'd have to put more in the juice. A dark smile curled onto Miya's features as she gathered the dishes and carried them into the kitchen, she was eager to set her plan in motion.

The perfect moment came the following morning when Lady Rin entered the dining hall without Sesshomaru. Miya had to suppress her urge to grin as she watched the woman sit down.

"Good morning, my lady." She said with a bow of her head.

"Good morning, Miya-san." Rin gave her one of her kind smiles. "How fair you?"

"I am well, as usual." The inu servant forced herself to return the smile and ask a question she could care less about. "And you, my lady? Has your illness past?"

"After the hours of…" Rin scrunched her nose and made a motion with her hands to signify vomiting. "Both yesterday morning and this morning, I have to admit I do feel better."

"You have been ill since last morn?" Miya feigned concern, proud of her acting abilities. "That cannot be good for you nor the babe."

"Actually, I think it means everything is fine." Rin's eyes turned glassy as she gently rubbed her belly. "Kagome-chan told me that I should be experiencing…what was it she called it...morning sickness soon. I remember that she had a hard time with it during her first pregnancy."

"Now that you mention it, Kaname seemed to be sick during the beginning of her pregnancy." Miya added, making it seemed like she cared by mentioning the maid who'd had a child about a year ago. For show she snapped her fingers after a pause. "I made a remedy for her, in fact. One that helped to settle the stomach. I could make my lady it, if you'd like."

"I don't know." Rin sighed, biting her lip. "I'm a little weary of taking any concoction."

"Oh, it's not a concoction." Miya said quickly, trying her best to convince the woman. "It's only a few herbs, like what you would take in tea. In fact, I could add them to your juice and you would never know they were there."

Rin looked at the head maid for a long moment. She did want help with her nauseous but she didn't want to risk her baby's life. But it was just a few natural herbs, could they actually harm the babe? Finally she sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll try them. But only a small amount."

"Of course, my lady." Miya bowed again, fighting the smile that threatened to form on her face. "I shall go add them to you juice then. Shall I bring out your meal now or wait for Sesshomaru-sama?"

"He had some matters to attend to and didn't know how long he would be." Rin said on a sigh. Breakfast was always something they did together. "He told me to go ahead and eat so I suppose you should just bring out our meals. That way everything is set so when he comes he can just sit and eat."

"Of course my lady." Miya bowed again before turning. Only once her back was to Rin did she allow her smile to form. Sesshomaru was busy and away which meant he would be unable to smell the extra potion before Rin drank it. The day was looking up for her.

With the potion mixed and meals set, the maid brought the tray out and placed it before Rin with a warm smile. Rin returned her smile and looked down at her food. Instead of reaching for the juice like she always did she went right for her rice, slowly taking a few bites. Miya had to tamper down on the growl rising in her. She was quickly becoming annoyed with the woman.

After a few bites Rin put her rice back down and reached for the glass. But just as she touched the glass to her lower lip the door to the hall opened. Both women turned to see Sesshomaru stroll in, Jaken trailing behind him. Rin smiled brightly, putting her glass down as she rose.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed her head before stepping up to him to place a kiss on his cheek. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing to worry about." He grunted and took a deep breath. He was clearly taking in her scent and it irked Miya beyond anything to see the display. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better." Rin chuckled as he led her back to the table. Delicately she sat back down and waited for him to follow her before she reached for her glass.

Miya began to feel nervous now that Sesshomaru was there. From beneath her bangs she watched as Rin began to lift the glass to her mouth again. She was tilting it back, ready to take in the liquid when Jaken suddenly cried out. Instantly she lowered the glass and turned to face the imp.

"Jaken-sama, what's wrong?" Rin frowned at him.

"I-it is nothing, my lady." Jaken laughed nervously, waving his hand. "I merely forgot to do something. Forgive me for my outburst."

'_Stupid toad.'_ Miya growled in her head. _'She was so close.'_

"Same old Jaken." Rin giggled, once again reaching for her glass.

Miya prayed that this time there would be no interruptions as Rin placed the edge of the glass to her lips. Excitement flared within the she-yōkai as the woman tilted the glass up, mouth ready to accept the cool liquid. This was it! The whore was going to swallow the potion, riding her body of the abomination within her womb, while hopefully getting rid of the human as well. With all that done, Miya would finally rise and take her rightful spot by Sesshomaru's side. Just a little more tilt and-

Sesshomaru's hand shot up, blocking the liquid's flow into his mate's awaiting mouth. It took everything within Miya's body not to move at the sudden action. Rin blinked at the hand she was practically kissing then up at her mate.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked with a frown, letting him take the glass without fighting.

The daiyōkai carefully sniffed the contents of the glass before growling deeply and angrily. He slammed the glass down onto the table so hard the entire surface shook and a portion of the juice splashed out of the glass. All members in the room jumped at the action.

"W-what's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Rin had to admit that the sudden change in his mood slightly scared her. She knew by looking at his face he was royally pissed off, his eyes close to turning red. Gently she placed her hand on his upper arm and squeezed lightly.

At the pressure on his arm, Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and fear chased away the anger at what he saw. Too fast for anyone to see, he reached up and wiped away the single drop of juice that had managed to touch her lips. "Did you drink any of that?"

"What?" Rin blinked in surprise. "Um, n-no. That would have been my first drink." Her confusion and frown increased at his relieved sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Your juice has been poisoned." He said simply, narrowing his eyes at the glass.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, turning her gaze to the glass as well. "B-but…I don't understand."

"I could smell the poison." He growled again, this time sounding much more malicious.

There was no stopping the shiver of fear from racing down Miya's spine. She needed to get out of there.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know there have been a few herbs added to help manage my morning sickness. Perhaps that is what you smell." Rin offered with an unconvincing smile. She was clearly shaken by the exclamation.

"No, this Sesshomaru smells a poison. One he has smelled before." He stared at the glass for a few moments longer before reaching for it. Before Rin could stop him he drank the entire glass.

"My lord!" Jaken cried while many of the servants in the room gasped.

Rin made no sound, her hand shooting to her mouth before she grabbed his arm, knowing it was too late. Miya could only stare in shock at his actions. She was so thankful that the potion wouldn't affect him since it was meant to target a woman's womb. But then again…he would know what was in the potion and what it was used for.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why did you…" Rin managed to question in a small fearful voice, trailing off at the end.

"I know what poison was mixed in your drink." His eyes narrowed as the whites of his eyes turned red yet his irises stayed golden. "Had you drank this, you would have lost the pup."

Rin's gasp seemed to pierce through every being within the room, except Miya. Tears formed in her brown eyes as jumped to her feet and her arms wrapped around stomach, as if trying to protect the child. Sesshomaru was unsure of what to do. He wanted to discover the traitor and rip their heart out but instead he settled for comforting his mate. Gently he pulled her close as she began to sob.

"I don't understand." Rin managed to mumble into his chest.

Before he could respond Jaken spoke up, he'd crawled on to the table and was holding the cup. "My lord, I know this smell. And of course you are correct, had Lady Rin consumed the drink your child would have been lost."

"What is it Jaken?" It took everything within him not to growl.

Jaken set the glass down after sniffing it a few more times. "This poison is just like the potion given to Rin to prevent conception. Except this is a bit stronger."

Sesshomaru nodded and gently pulled Rin back so he could look in her eyes. "Who gave you that potion?"

"Um…S-Suki made it for me and brought it to me before breakfast." Rin answered while wiping her eyes. She gasped a moment later, reaching up to grip his kimono. "You cannot think this was her doing! No, my lord, she could never do such a thing. When I told her of the pup she was beyond ecstatic. There was no way for her to fake such strong joy and happiness."

"If you are so sure that she is not the one at fault then who?" He did growl this time, looking up to take in his servants standing around with horror stricken faces. "Perhaps one of you is at fault."

Many of them gasped and instantly denied the accusation. One servant, an elderly yōkai who'd served Sesshomaru for many years, spoke up. "My lord, know that none of your servant within this room that you accuse would dare commit such an act. We adore our Lady and her gentle heart and would never wish upon her harm." All the servants nodded their agreement but stayed silent as the man continued to speak. "And nor would we try to take from her, or you, what you both have desired for so long. We would welcome your pup with open arms and smiles not shun the being with contempt and cruelness."

This time the servant voiced their agreements. But when Sesshomaru raised his hand they all fell silent. He could tell the male had spoken the truth but his was too enraged to comprehend that knowledge. Gently Rin reached up to cup his cheek and made him look at her.

"My love, they speak true. For years they have been trying to assist us, wishing for me to become pregnant. I trust them all." She spoke in a calm, gentle voice, trying to coax him into calming down.

"Then who is the one responsible?" He asked, feeling his mind calm so he could think clearer.

Rin shook her head with a sigh. "I do not know. It would not be hard for anyone to put the poison in my drink since everyone knows I always have a glass with breakfast, ever since I was young. But, usually, the only ones who…" She trailed off suddenly, her eyes going wide before shooting down to the cup. A moment later she turned from Sesshomaru and locked onto Miya.

The female inu yōkai was still seated in her usual spot, frozen in fear of her lord. When Rin's eyes landed on her, she knew the human woman knew. Her plan had failed.

"Why?" Rin gasped after a moment. "I thought you were happy about this."

"Ha!" Miya barked, finding her voice through her anger. She narrowed her eyes at Rin as she slowly stood. "Why would I be happy about that…abomination growing inside you!"

Rin gasped at the word, taking a step back in shock. She felt her mate grip her shoulders but couldn't look away from the angry female before her. "I don't understand, Miya. You told me you were thrilled. Why lie about this?"

"Because I should be where you are!" Miya screamed, uncaring of those that heard or the situation it put her in. "I am a full blooded inu yōkai, therefore _I_ should be mate to the Lord of the West. _I_ should be the one carrying his pup, not some stupid, dirty human whore."

Many servants gasped at her words, some even becoming enraged. Though, Sesshomaru's growl drowned out theirs. But it seemed as if Miya didn't care, she was solely focused on Rin.

"Everything would have been fine had _you_ not entered the picture. But I knew I still had a chance at my rightful position, even if I couldn't get rid of you." A dark smirk formed on her mouth.

Rin's eyes widened as she realized what the other woman had meant. "Y-you…you're the reason I couldn't conceive."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as well as he looked down at his mate then at the maid a distance away. He wanted answers. "Explain yourself. Now!"

"Yes!" Miya yelled after a moment, pointing at Rin. "When I overheard you tell that stupid fox that you would finally be allowed to conceive I knew I couldn't allow it. A hanyō heir would be a disgrace."

"We would accept any child born from our lady!" One of the servants shouted.

"It would be an abomination! Just like that fool hanyō, Inuyasha." Miya growled back. "I refused to allow out lord to be disgraced by such a creature so I continued to give _our lady_ the potion to insure she would never become pregnant. I will not lie, I did _enjoy_ the despair you felt when you failed to conceive."

At her horrible words Rin became angry, shaking slightly. "So you were poisoning me for the slightest chance that you _might_ be chosen to carry Sesshomaru's heir?"

"It wasn't a slight chance. I am one with the purest of inu yōkai blood, the best choice for such a task. Our pup would have been powerful. But you had to ruin everything." Much to the amusement of the others, Miya actually stomped her foot and continued to jab her finger at Rin. "You just had to visit the Lady Mother and take the damned mixture she gave you. Because of her powerful concoction it countered my potion and made you deathly ill. In truth it wouldn't have been a bad thing had you died but no, you had to live. And that bitch miko had to tell you to drink and eat nothing with too much flavor and herbs that I couldn't give you the potion without you realizing it."

"That's why I was able to become pregnant." Rin spoke on a whisper, understanding finally what had been wrong. "For so long you've slipped your potion into my juice but that one month without it cleansed my body of its effects."

"Not entirely." Miya smirked again as she crossed her arms. "After taking the potion for so long your body will never heal completely."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru demanded while doing his best not to kill the idiotic female.

"What I mean, my lord, is that simply this…that _thing_ inside her will probably be the only one she will every carry. My potion had the lasting effects to lower her fertility to the point where conception would be near impossible. I'm only surprised the amount I gave you yesterday didn't end your weak pregnancy." Miya laughed at the horror on Rin's face. "So you see, I still will have my day. A pure blood heir will still be needed and I will be the mother."

The growl that broke free from Sesshomaru had nearly everyone cowering. "This Sesshomaru will have no child unless the mother is his Rin. Hanyō or yōkai, the child she bears is my heir." At her gasp he stepped around Rin and began to stalk up to the terrified yōkai. "Because of your attempts to poison this Sesshomaru's mate and kill my pup, I will enjoy tearing my claws through you and watching you die a slow, painful death."

Miya screamed when he lifted his arm. Sesshomaru smirked, he wanted her to see her death coming. With strength he brought down his arm, his hand curled and glowing green so his poised claws were ready to slice through her flesh.

"Wait!" Rin called and to everyone's shock he stopped, his claws an inch from Miya's neck. When he looked back at his mate she was walking up to them. Gently she placed her hand on the wrist of his raised arm and met his eyes. "I have a request my lord."

Something in her eyes gave him pause. She was too calm, too distant, when she should have been overly emotional and that told him how angry she truly was. Nodding he withdrew his hand. "What is your request?"

"I request that she live." Rin said, voice emotionless as she stared at the stunned yōkai. "Banish her, send her far from your lands."

"Banishment?" Sesshomaru frowned, he was sure she would have requested more. "For what she did you believe she deserves banishment and not death?"

"Death is too easy." Rin shrugged, her light brown eyes flashing with anger. "In death she will feel nothing. In banishment she will feel much. Pain, embarrassment, disappointment, disgrace. If she is banished she will still hear word of you and of our child. She will forever be reminded of her fail attempt at achieving power. And of the fact that this stupid, dirty human whore saved her life while still holding the position she so craved." She held her head high as she looked back at Miya, refusing to stoop to the other woman's level and lose her dignity. "What say you, my lord?"

Sesshomaru stared down at the proud tilt of his mate's chin and the hardness within her eyes and found he could not have been prouder of his mate. She was learning that sometimes punishment was a good thing. A smile tugged at his mouth but he held it back as he gave a curt nod. "This Sesshomaru agrees. She will be banished from my lands, sent to the south where she will live out her life."

"The south?" Miya gasped. She knew of what lied in the southern territories. Dark, dangerous creatures that would kill her instantly. "Y-you cannot be serious!"

Sesshomaru glared at her, silencing her protest in an instant. "You will be escorted out of my lands and into the south."

The moment the words left his mouth four servants moved to surround her. It seemed they knew she planned to flee the first chance she got and they did not want that. Two of the servants took her arms to keep her where she stood.

"Take her to Ryugan and have him and two soldiers escort her. Tell him of the reasons why." Sesshomaru smirked when Miya's eye widened. It was no secret that Ryugan, the general of Sesshomaru's army, was very fond of Rin and would hurt any who harmed the Lady of the West. The servants nodded and bowed before leading the scared woman out of the dining hall. When they were at the door he stopped them. "If you should every return unto these lands again, to harm what belongs to this Sesshomaru or not, I will not hesitate to tear into your flesh and stand over your body as you wither and die from this Sesshomaru's poison. Do you understand?"

Miya, shaking so badly the servants had to grip her with two hands each, nodded her head since she didn't trust her voice. When Sesshomaru waved his hand she allowed herself to be carried away. Needless to say her mind was in complete shock.

Once the maid had been removed from the room Sesshomaru turned back to Rin just in time to see her crumble. In the blink of an eye his arms were around her and he was lowering them to the floor. All he could do was hold her as the shock of what happened fully gripped her, sending her into a shaking fit. He looked up from her to see that the remaining servants had stepped closer, eyes wide with worry for their lady. In that moment he realized how much his staff _did_ adore Rin.

"Return to your duties." He spoke in a calm voice, still holding Rin.

The servants looked at each other then back at him before nodding. One by one they all left to leave their lord and lady alone in the hall. Jaken was the only one who remained, wringing his hands.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He asked softly, wanting to help.

"Bring Rin a fresh glass." The inu daiyōkai said without looking up from his mate's head.

"Right away." Jaken bowed and hurried off.

Sesshomaru waited until the imp had disappeared before he shifted so he was sitting with his legs crossed. Gently he picked up Rin and placed her sideways across his lap. Her arms circled his neck as she buried her face against his chest. Slowly, to help calm her shaking, he stroked her back, letting the two of them sit as they were in silence. After a long while her shakes subsided but neither moved.

Jaken returned a few minutes later, wisely keeping his mouth shut when he saw the couple. Quietly he placed the glass of juice next to Sesshomaru. When he turned to face him, Jaken bowed and quickly left to work on something. Thankful for the imp's understanding, Sesshomaru stopped rubbing Rin's back and reached for the glass.

"Rin," he called softly and pulled back so he could look down at her.

Reluctantly she lifted her face from his warm chest to meet his eyes. Despair and hurt deepening her rich brown eyes and tugging at his heart.

"Drink." He held up the glass, knowing it was clean and safe. "It will help."

She stared at the glass for a moment before taking it and downing the liquid. The only reason she drank its contents was because he had handed it to her and she would always trust him. With the juice gone she put the glass down and sank into his body, her hands grabbing his kimono as she laid her cheek over his steady heart beat. As she relaxed further into him he wrapped his arms securely around her, trying to cage her from the pain she was caused.

"I had trusted her." Rin finally spoke, her voice sounding defeated. "But I was a fool. I am too ignorant in believing that everyone here would ever truly accept me."

Her words broke his heart, causing him to want to hunt down the female who caused his Rin to doubt herself. "She was but one out of many, Rin. Many who have proven their love for you just moments ago."

"Many who act as Miya did." Rin pointed out. "She pretended to be my friend only to turn around and poison me to remove me from your side. She lied and you did not even notice."

Sesshomaru sighed before confessing. "I knew of her motives, Rin."

"What?" Rin pulled back so she could meet his golden gaze.

"I did not know she was poisoning you but I knew she desired me. She had made it obvious long before I mated you." He clarified, staring into her eyes and allowing her to know he spoke the truth. There was no need to lie. "But, even then, I had no desire for her or any other and told her such."

"But she stayed with hope that you would change your mind. Until I came along and crushed it." Rin sighed, she did not like hurting people and knowing she had inadvertently hurt Miya put a sour taste in her mouth.

"She had no chance, my Rin. My heart and desires have always belonged to you, I had just not realized it. But you are right, she is an excellent liar that I did believe she had welcomed you. This Sesshomaru should have known but he failed his mate." A heavy sigh blew from his lips before he dropped his head to her shoulder. "I am sorry."

"You did nothing wrong and you _did_ protect me." Rin pushed him back so she could see his eyes again. "You stopped me from drinking that poison of hers, saving our child's life as well. Neither of us wanted to believe that someone close to us had betrayed us in such a way. But we will survive."

"And your trust of the others?" He asked, not really wanting to touch on the subject but needing to. "I did not lie when I said there were many who loved you but not all of the staff was here. Would you be willing to trust them now?"

Rin thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes because if I did not trust them I would not be Rin. Besides, I think that later on it will be very hard to poison me."

"Why do you say that?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because," Rin giggled a little, her hand going to her belly. "Miya said she put that poison in my juice yesterday. That was why I had gotten sick. The baby is much like its father and did not like being poisoned."

"The pup already has an immunity to poison and was able to remove it from your body before damage could be done." Sesshomaru surmised, staring in wonder at her flat stomach.

"I believe so since my illness yesterday was different from this morning." Rin grinned up at him, rubbing her belly slightly. "The pup will be strong like its father."

"But gentle like its mother." He whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. "I meant what I said Rin. You are the only one that this Sesshomaru wants to bear his pups. If what that woman said is true about her potion then I am thankful this little one was granted to us."

"As am I, Sesshomaru." Rin sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. "Later I will call on your mother and see if she can find a way to undo what Miya has done. Besides, we have to tell her."

Again Sesshomaru sighed, his hand moving to her belly. "I am sure she already knows. Little one, I hope you are male."

"You do not want a daughter?" Rin raised an eyebrow at him.

"It matters not to me, though a son would be accepted easier as a true heir." He shrugged, holding her close. "But should we have a daughter…I shudder at what Mother would do."

Rin laughed at that, clearly remembering her two years with the female in question. Should they have a daughter the poor thing would be subjected to the strict training of the Lady Mother as well as the endless hours of playing 'dress-up.' And once she becomes of age, there was no doubt in Rin's mind that her mother-in-law would find a way to thrust suitors upon the poor girl. It was a frightful thought.

"Well then, should we have a little girl, she will need her father's protection and guidance." Rin smiled lovingly at him, cupping his cheek.

"If it is a son, he will need his mother's tenderness and love." He returned her smile.

"Either way, the child will always have my love. As will its father." Rin said before kissing him, long and hard. All she wanted right now was for the pup to be healthy and safe. She wanted to be able to hold her babe and watch it grow. Also, she wanted the pup, boy or girl, to look just like the man she loved.

After the confrontation with Miya, nothing seemed to threaten Rin or her child. The palace staff, true to what the old servant had said, cared for their pregnant lady, often times going out of their way to assist and make her comfortable. Even those who did not like the idea of a hanyō heir put away their aversion, not wanting to face Sesshomaru's wrath or Rin's pain as they still adored her as their lady. Once Miya had been taken away things seemed to take on a lighter, happier air.

While grateful for the assistance later on in her pregnancy, Rin easily became annoyed with the treatment. From Sesshomaru, yes, she expected to be treated like a porcelain doll but by the entire staff…it was too much. Thankfully, because she was able to keep in mind how delicate her pregnancy was, she only lost her temper a handful of times in the beginning but with good reason on each time. By the time she entered her fourth month of pregnancy she was able to sigh and shrug off the excess attention, accepting it as just how things were going to be until she gave birth five months from then.

However it was about halfway into the sixth month, upon the vernal equinox, when Rin woke to a sharp, sudden pain in her abdomen, causing her to gasp softly. Slowly she sat up, willing the pain to fade, and quietly began to pace since she did not want to awaken her sleeping mate. But when the pup gave a particularly hard kick there was no stopping the louder gasp as she hunched over. Sesshomaru woke instantly at the sound, flashing to her side. Before he could question what was wrong a large amount of fluid began flowing down her leg, telling them both her water had just broken.

Once that knowledge had set in everything became a blur within the palace grounds. Upon a scared and frantic Rin's request Sesshomaru had sent Jaken and Aun out to retrieve Kagome, since she was the only one they really trusted to deliver the child. While that task was being carried out, the daiyōkai and Suki did their best to make Rin comfortable in the birthing chamber that had been set up. It seemed like they had need reassurance as well considering the baby was about two months early.

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived and the miko was able to examine Rin, reassuring everyone that everything was alright, hope once again sparked within the palace. The miko from the future had been able to explain between contractions that, most likely due to the poison, Rin had gone into premature labor yet everything seemed to be normal, possibly due to Sesshomaru's yōkai blood. And it was because of that blood that the labor pains were not as bad as they should have been.

Thirteen hours had passed with Rin in labor before it was time for the pup to be born. In those agonizing moments while he was trapped outside of the room where his mate lay in excruciating pain, Sesshomaru fully understood why Inuyasha had acted the way he did during the births of his children. The hanyō had to occasionally hold his brother back before he could destroy something, especially when Rin gave a loud, painful cry. Never had Sesshomaru lost control of himself as he had that day, but no one was able to blame him.

It was unclear how long he had waited outside the room, though it had felt like eternity, before Rin's cry was joined by a strong, loud wail. Sesshomaru paused in his attempt to throw off his brother, staring at the door as the sound continued. Inuyasha relaxed his hold and turned to face the door as well. The servants peaking around the corner, having been doing their best to stay out of their lord's way, stepped into view with Jaken leading them. Eventually the wailing quieted and Kagome opened the door. With a weary yet bright smile she stepped aside to allow Sesshomaru to enter.

His legs actually felt like water as he walked through the threshold, the scent of sweat and blood striking his sensitive nose. But once he saw Rin laying against a mound of pillows with a blanket drawn up over her legs, her long black hair slick with sweat and sticking to her pale and tired face, nothing else registered to him. Well, aside from the glow she seemed to be emanating as she smiled down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. He simply stared at her in wonder and amazement before she lifted her gaze to lock on his, love shining brightly in her brown orbs,

"Come, my lord." She held out her free hand to him. "There is someone who wishes to meet you."

He said nothing as he walked, on still liquid legs, to his mate. Upon reaching the bedside he instantly dropped to his knees so as to put his head near level with hers. She shifted slightly to move closer, wincing in pain for a moment though her smile remained bright. Carefully she moved the bundle to the crook of her other arm so he could clearly see what they had crated at long last.

Because of the swaddling only the head of the pup was all he could make out and…it was beautiful. Like all newborns his pup had flushed, wrinkly skin and a tiny nose he knew would end up like Rin's. Already, for such an early birth, there was a full head of silver hair that surrounded a pair of tiny puppy ears. Upon the pup's forehead was what surprised him most. Exactly in the center rested a small Persian blue crescent moon just like his and he couldn't stop from reaching out to touch it. The moment his clawed fingers touched the mark the pup's eyes opened and amber gold met amber gold.

This was Rin's child…their child…his heir. The absolute realization hit him, sucking the breath from his lugs. When he was finally able to breathe again he did so with a strong indrawn breath. The fading scent of sweat and blood mixed with Rin's powerful fragrance…and a new sweet scent. It was similar to Rin's flowery scent, reminding him more of cherry blossoms and wilderness. A female's scent…that was coming from the pup in her arms.

"A daughter?" He asked in a gentle whisper, his wide golden eyes fixed on her hooded brown ones.

"She's not a son but she is beautiful and ours." Rin answered in a loving voice as she brought her baby up to her face, nuzzling her cheek and causing the baby to give a high pitched cooing sound.

A gentle smile formed on Sesshomaru's lips as he watched his mate and pup, heart squeezing at the beautiful sight. Gently he lifted Rin, moving her to the side so he could join them on the bed with his body lined up flush against hers and his arms encircling her. He helped his tired mate support their daughter, staring at the beautiful creature.

"She is beautiful and she is ours." He agreed, running a finger down the pup's cheek.

She instantly turned towards his touch and began nuzzling. His heart fluttered at the action. The pup gave a large yawn before her golden eyes blinked shut and she fell back asleep, cradled by her parents.

"What shall we name her, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked after a long moment of silence, a yawn escaping her as well. She was exhausted.

In truth he did not know what to call his daughter. A son he knew would be named for his father, as both he and Rin had agreed. Yet they had never decided upon a little girl's name. Gently he brushed back Rin's bangs and placed a kiss on her temple. "Well will decide later. You must sleep."

"Will you stay?" She asked, looking up at him with her loving gaze.

"This Sesshomaru will not live his women." He promised, gently kissing her lips before pulling her against his chest. "Sleep, my mate, you have made this Sesshomaru beyond proud."

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his chin as she tugged her daughter closer, settling into his hold further.

"And I love you." He replied as she faded into unconsciousness. With gentle eyes he laid there, watching his mate and daughter sleep, keeping his promise. A sense of complete contentment settled over him in that moment and he found he never wanted it to end.

A week had passed since the birth of the Lord of the West's heir and still the parents had yet to decide on a name for her. To them nothing seemed to fit their little girl. The staff had settled on calling her 'little princess,' believing that it was going to end up becoming her name permanently. Even the Lady Mother, when she finally arrived, couldn't come up with a suitable name. Nothing seemed to describe, let alone fit, the miracle that was the newborn Princess of the West.

But the child not having a name didn't deter the joy that everyone felt. There was finally an heir! Even Jaken was walking around with a lighter step. And none had seen the new father so…happy. The lord practically walked around with a smile in his eyes, though never on his face unless he was holding his daughter. The first time it had happened it had freaked Inuyasha out to where he'd hidden behind his mate, convinced the daiyōkai was planning something horrible. All in all everything within the world was, in everyone's mind, perfect.

And to the lady of the keep, nothing could be better. She was finally able to hold her own child to her breast, like she'd always dreamed. Plus, she'd gotten her wish! Her daughter looked exactly like Sesshomaru…aside from the puppy ears. The little one also seemed to have inherited her father's stoic nature as she rarely cried or fussed unless she needed something. But to the happy mother, even if the pup cried every few moments, she was an angle and a gift that would never be forgotten.

It was a warm afternoon when Rin decided to take a walk through her garden. She was tired of being cooped up inside all day and desperately desired a walk. She also wanted to show her daughter the beauty of the gardens, even if she was too little to see or understand. So she picked up her miracle, slinging a blanket over her shoulder, and headed out of the palace. She got as far as the garden edge before she was stopped.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's low voice sounded behind her, causing her to jump a little and the bundle in her arms to give a little squeal.

"Sesshomaru, you startled me." Rin gasped as she turned to face him.

He simply narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you sneaking around?"

"I wasn't sneaking." Rin huffed and shifted the baby. "I told Suki and your mother where I was going. I even looked for you but you weren't in your study like you said you would be."

He sighed and dropped his arms, walking up to her. "Why are you out here, Rin? You should still be resting."

"If I _rest_ any more I'll become part of the furniture, Sesshomaru." This time it was her turn to sigh. "Besides, Kagome _and_ Mother have agreed that I'm fine. I just wanted to go for a little walk. Take her through the gardens." She lifted the pup a little to prove her point.

"You know I do not like you out alone. Especially with her." He said as he reached out to stroke his daughter's cheek.

The pup cooed and grabbed his finger in a strong grip.

"I know but I _really_ need to get out and didn't want to bother anyone."

Sesshomaru looked back up at his mate with a raised eyebrow. When would she learn that as the Lady of the Western Lands she was obligated to 'bother' the servants and guards?

Rin sighed again. "I wanted you to come with us but I couldn't find you. I figured you'd find us sooner or later…you always do." Her smile was sincere as she cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Would you care to join your ladies for a small walk through the gardens?"

He sighed and leaned into her warm hand, closing his eyes to better absorb her touch. Forever he would crave such a simple gesture from the woman he loved. When he opened them again he looped one arm around her waist and gently pushed her so she would begin walking. Her smile brightened and she began their walk.

The two walked in silence, content to just take in the blooming scenery and listen to the gentle sounds of their daughter. Every once in a while Rin would stop to pick a flower and tell her daughter about it. The pup seemed to listen to her mother's words and would reach for the plant, only to have Rin brush it softly down her cheek. After a while Sesshomaru took his daughter into his hold when she began to drift into sleep. He cradled her close to his Mokomoko, her tiny fist clutching the soft fur as her face nuzzled closer.

The pup was fast asleep when her parents made their way into their favorite part of the gardens. The clearing that housed the timeless sakura tree. A place full of beauty and peace. While being, in all honesty, the place of her creation. Not that they would tell her that.

Sesshomaru steered Rin to the base of the full blooming tree, handing her their daughter before he lowered himself into a comfortable seated position. Rin waited for him to hold out his hand before making herself comfortable on his lap, their pup cradled between them. With his arms wrapped securely around her they sat watching the wind dance around the light pink blossoms.

A strong gust swept up into the tree, swirling Rin's black hair and Sesshomaru's silver hair around their entangled bodies. Rin giggled and used one hand to capture the dancing locks, trying to calm them down. As the wind died down, petals began to gently float towards the family, lading within their hair and clothing as well as all around them. It looked like it was raining sakura petals.

One intact flower, torn from its delicate branch, spun as it fell, performing its own private dance before landing gently upon the sleeping pup's cheek. Her tiny hand lifted to close around the delicate blossom and brought it down so she could hold it over her gently rising chest. The pup made a slight cooing sound in her sleep, refusing to be awakened.

Rin watched the display with a loving smile before a thought struck her. With a frown she looked back up at the tall branches decorated primarily in light pink. The wind gusted again, sending a fresh wave of free petals at them. She held up her hand and snagged a whole blossom, holding it before her face so she could examine it. After a moment she looked back down at the sleeping pup, who still clutched her own blossom, and gave a soft chuckle.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate, a question in his eyes though he did not ask a thing. She simply held out the blossom she caught. When he didn't follow her action he raised an eyebrow to prompt her to explain.

"Sakura." Was Rin's reply. When he continued to stare at her she explained. "Her name…we should call her Sakura."

"Sakura?" He repeated, finding he liked the name. "Why?"

"Because, if not for this tree, she might not be here." Rin answered as she looked back up at the tall tree. "I have no doubt we created her beneath this tree that night where I questioned myself. And it was here that I told you the news about her." She looked back at him, her smile soft and loving. "This tree holds many found memories for me and the ones with her are, without a doubt, my favorite."

He had to return her smile, fully agreeing. That night had been just as powerful and meaningful as their first time together. With a gentle sigh he lifted his hand to brush a stray petal from the pup's forehead. She wiggled a little but did not open her eyes while her hand squeezed the flower she held.

"Sakura…" he softly called the name, testing the sound of it when he put it against his daughter.

She stirred until she faced him, blinking her golden eyes open. Her head cocked to the side as she stared at him. It was clear she was wondering why he had awoken her.

His smile grew and he stroked her warm cheek with his knuckle before saying the name again. "Sakura."

She blinked at him before offering him a large toothless grin as she giggled. Her little hand holding the sakura flower rose so she could wave it around. All the while she continued to giggle. Rin's own happy chuckle joined hers.

"I think she likes it." Rin grinned at him, lifting her child so she could nuzzle her soft skin. "Don't you my little Sakura?"

The pup giggled louder, returning with her own nuzzling.

"It appears you came up with the perfect name." Sesshomaru said, pulling his mate closer so he could bury his nose in the crook of her neck. She gave a pleased moan before he pulled back to look down at their child. This time he cupped her cheek in his large hand, locking gold with gold. "She is beautiful..._our_ little Sakura."

Rin just nodded, smiling lovingly as the wind knocked even more blossoms down. The pink petals showered the trio causing the baby to squeal with joy and wave her hands around. It never ceased to amaze her parents how fast she was recognizing things. But then again, she _was_ half inu yōkai and her brain seemed to grow faster than average. She was going to grow up to be a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent Princess of the Western Lands. And she was going to be loved by all.

Their little Sakura.

Rin's sigh was one of utter contentment as she leaned back against Sesshomaru's shoulder. The excitement began to wear on Sakura, causing her to give a large yawn before she lowered her eyelids, settling once again into sleep. Watching her daughter succumb to sleep made Rin feel drossy and with sleepy eyes she looked back up at her mate.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered, kissing his neck.

"I love you, my Rin." He returned, kissing her temple before leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead, right over the crescent mark. "And I love you, our Sakura."

Sakura gave a soft coo and nuzzled closer to her loving parents, once again returning to her peaceful slumber.

_**AN: So what did you think? This is kind of a lead into my 'sequel' to the Inuyasha series…if I decide to write it. But here's where I need your HELP: Please read the next 'chapter,' it will help me decide on the next story I focus on…if everyone wants me to write another.**_

**WARNING! The next chapter is NOT a chapter! This story is done…unless I write about Sakura's adventures.**


	3. Author's Note: Please Read!

**_Hi everyone! So, here's what I need your help with. I have many story ideas for Rin and Sesshomaru alone, some of which I already have begun writing but I just can't decide on which one I want to focus on first. Can you help? Below are the summaries of the major ideas floating in my head (fair warning, I suck atsummaries) , just pick a number and post it in a review (if you want to review) or send me a message with your choice of a preferred story. Thanks so much!_**

1) The first is AU, taking place in America, in which Rin, Kagome, and Sango are sisters and the daughters of a very rich rancher. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are sons of one of the man's partners who come to help out on the ranch, along with Inuyasha's best friend Miroku. Main focus is Sess/Rin with mild focus on Inu/Kag and slight Mir/San. Here the summary (actually better than the summary sounds):

"They are the untouchable daughters of the great rancher Higarashi, each possessing great beautiful and a talented skill set that made them extremely attractive. But none of them were interested in finding a relationship, simply content on living the way they lived. That was until they met the three knew ranch hands and they suddenly found their desires suddenly changing.

When Rin and Kagome return home for summer vacation from college they are met with a very shocking surprise. Inuyasha, an old friend of Kagome's whom she hadn't seen in years, is suddenly working on their ranch. Now Kagome has to find her courage and admit her love to the man she's been in love with since she was ten and hope that they can work things out. Little does she know that _that_ is exactly what Inuyasha wants as well. But real trouble arises when Rin, the free spirited artist and youngest of the Higarashi girls, meets Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's cold older brother, and sparks seem to fly between them. All she wants to do is draw this magnificent man, like she has done with many before, but she soon realizes that media art isn't the only thing she wants to do with the silver haired man. And to his surprise, Sesshomaru suddenly finds his dreams filled with steamy images of the brown eyed beauty and a deep need to be close to the petite woman. Both soon acknowledge their feelings but refuse to act until a bad storm pushes them together. Will they be able to survive the trials that the long summer brings or does fate have other plans?"

2) The second one is also an AU fic, set in a somewhat mixed setting of New York and Tokyo. It's your typical story of a hardass cop meeting a happy girl who seems to break all their walls down. The story, staring out with the major issue, is just how the two meet and slowly fall, learning to trust each other . Obviously Sess is going to have a dark past and Rin is going to have her secrets, but it just wouldn't be a story without those. Anyways, here's the summary:

"Sesshomaru is a young ex-Navy S.E.A.L. turned cop who is haunted by his past. One night he meets Rin, a happy, energetic young waitress/artist/college student, who somehow is able to sneak past his shields and touch his cold heart. Slowly he falls for her, revealing to her his inner demons and allowing her into his heart. But when a dark shadow from his past suddenly appears and Rin is ripped away from him, Sesshomaru is hell bent on bringing her back and putting an end to his past."

3) The third fic starts similar to _Taken from You_, set in the Feudal Era. Basically, after a horrible misunderstanding, Sess leaves Rin for good when she's 14. She, obviously, has changed over the next five years when he finds her again, but he still feels an uncontrollable attraction and desire for his ex-ward. Again, I suck at summaries but here's the somewhat official summary of this one:

"Five years have passed since he broke her heart and Rin has embraced her new self. She has learned the skills of the demon slayers and no longer considers herself weak, needing the protection of her long gone lord or controlled by her heartache. But one day she finds herself back in his presence, much to her annoyance, and soon she is unable to rid him from her side. A moment of weakness for the young woman who'd stolen his heart causes Sesshomaru to impulsively mark Rin as his mate. The action would have been acceptable to him if only she wasn't hell bent on fighting him. So, in order to give himself a chance, they strike up a deal: If, within a month's time, Rin does not accept him as her mate or love him, he will remove the bind between them and leave for good. However, not loving him turns out to be harder then she thought. And why is there another demon who has taken an interest in her?"

4) The final idea is a much darker one, and truth be told I don't know why I thought of it. It does take place in Feudal Japan, a few years after the series. In this story Rin is kidnapped by a bunch of human and demon bandits who attack Inuyasha's village. Sesshomaru finds out and tries to hunt them down but is unable to find a single trace of them. Since she was taken, Rin was sold to a brothel where she is raped countless of times. Because of this she becomes withdrawn and mute again, somewhat like a living doll, simply waiting for her life to end. And here is the actual summary:

"For five long, painful years Sesshomaru looked for his ward, desperate to have her return to his side where she belonged. Almost on the verge of giving up he finds a trace of her by chance, hope filling his heart, only to have it crushed into nothing upon finding her battered and broken within a brothel. Driven by a strange rage he slaughters every man within sight. Saving her from the wretched life she was thrust into, Sesshomaru brings her to his palace and does what he can to return her to what she was before. However, Rin is colder now, seeming to not understand why he had come for her after so long or why her heart still rejoiced at the sight of him. Why, when every other had caused her to shrink away with disgust, does his touch ignite a fire within her she has never felt before? Now the two seem to be thrust into a dance of seduction, twisting and turning as they slowly begin to embrace the new feelings and what may come of the."

**_Thanks for reading this and giving your opinion! Much obliged!_**

**_-BurtonWannaBe_**


End file.
